Two Sisters
by MonkeyPaw12
Summary: While escaping a town of horrible people, Darci Kellers finds her sister and herself saved by a strange group of people who take refuge in a prison. Thankful for their help, she repays them by doing the same in return. She knows this is the safest place for her younger sister, and will do whatever is in her power to keep it that way.
1. Run

**A/N: I do not own nor claim to own The Walking Dead! ;v; This is simply a fanfiction for fun!**

* * *

Chapter One – Run

Two figures ran through the woods, the shorter and younger breathing heavily while the taller and older one was continuously looking behind them as if something followed them.

And something was: Four silhouettes were chasing them at a slower pace. They weren't alive at all. They were snarling with hunger. Darci Kellers and her sister, Lilly, were trying to escape their chasers. Lilly then gave another heave, "I'm getting tired!"

It wasn't her fault, only being seven. Darci, thirty-five, paused for a second to pick Lilly up. She put her on her shoulder and continued running. She had a close encounter with one of the undead creatures as it came from her left. Dodging it, she almost tripped over a bush trying to get ahead of them.

Darci began to realize the hungry creatures were only growing in numbers and she was getting slower with the extra weight. So she finally stopped at a thick-trunked tree. She put Lilly down and told her, "I need you to climb up in the tree! I'm going to get rid of some of these Walking Nightmares."

She watched her sister get higher in the tree and finally settling on a branch a few feet off the ground. Darci then turned her attention to the coming 'Nightmares. She pulled out a dagger from a belt around her waist and readied her arm. The closest one began to reach out groaning. After grabbing its shoulder, she stuck the blade through its skull. She quickly pulled the knife back out as it fell to the ground.

"Behind you!" Lilly called out from above.

Darci turned around fast and plunged her knife into the eyeball of one. She looked up and grinned her thanks. Quite a few minutes passed as Darci continued to slay the 'Nightmares. Though, to her, it felt like an infinity of time. "Lilly, you stay up there no matter what."

Lilly's voice was shaky, "Got it."

To her disadvantage of lack of sleep, Darci was growing weaker. Her vision was becoming wavy and it was beginning to take a lot more strength just to kill another Walking Nightmare. An idea occurred to her, "Try calling for help! There might be people nearby!"

She spun around and accidentally sliced the head off of a 'Nightmare that was gaping his mouth open to bite her. _Well, it's the head._ She shuddered before stepping on it to make sure it was dead. "_Help_! Please someone help!" Darci almost had a heart attack before remembering she was the one who told her sister to yell out.

She then began to count the ones left, "One, two... Three, four, five…" she counted all the way up to fourteen and mentally cursed to herself.

Darci stabbed a couple more, throwing her knife at one that was starting to dash at her. "Four down, ten to go!" As she went to grab her blade, her vision began to blur more, "Gahh! Come on, you can do this!"

She began to shake her head as if it would clear her vision. It only worked for a second, "I have to stay awake…"

Darci squinted her eyes when she saw two figures coming toward them from afar. "Those aren't 'Nightmares… They're running too fast," Darci turned to Lilly, "Don't come down unless they…" she gasped for air, suddenly feeling light-headed, "Unless they show they won't hurt you…"

Another two 'Nightmares growled at her as they reached to grab Darci. She stuck her knife through the first one's eye but before she could pull it back out an arrow went straight through the other's skull. "What the…?"

As Darci turned around to see the two figures closing in on the tree she fell backward, sapped of any energy she had left. The strangers killed the remaining eight Walking Nightmares before turning to her. Her vision was beginning to fade when Lilly yelled, "No! Don't hurt her! She wasn't bitten or scratched!"

"I don't see anythin' wrong with her… Why did she collapse?" One of them, carrying a crossbow, looked up where Lilly hid in the tree.

"She hasn't slept in days! N-neither of us have!" Darci could barely hear the sound of panic in her sister's voice, "Please, you have to help us!"

"We just did."

The second one spoke this time, "Well, your friend looks like she could use some food, so do you."

"Y-You won't hurt us, will you?"

Darci's vision was completely blank now, "Why the hell would we save you and then hurt you? Get down from there, you can come with us." She felt someone putting their hands under the back of her neck and knees, lifting her from the ground.

Then everything went dark.

"She's only exhausted, she'll be fine." Darci heard an old man speaking.

"What were you doin' down in the forest screaming about anyway?" She recognized the voice of one of the men who saved her sister and her.

The sound of a shoe scuffing the ground reached her ears, "We were running from bad people… Then we were surrounded by all those 'Nightmares." Lilly said.

A new voice spoke, female, "is that what you call 'em? The Walkers?"

Darci guessed her sister nodded, as there was a silence that followed the question. Sighing, she sat up slowly and opened her eyes. "I think she's up," she heard the older man speak before he appeared in the doorway.

He was missing his right leg and was holding crutches to hold him upright. She couldn't tell where her sister went, only to guess she wasn't outside the room anymore. That's when she realized the room door. _A cell? Am I in a cell?_ She almost hit her head trying to get up. "Careful, I don't think you should be moving around too much." He said, sitting down in a chair next to a table.

Darci looked around for a moment. "Thanks for helping us." It was the only thing she could think to say.

"Lilly was quite concerned about you. You've been out for quite a few hours…" He nodded, "If you don't mind, could you tell me how you got those bruises on the back of your head?"

She self-consciously touched the wound with her hand at the mention of it, "Well… During a fight someone hit me over the back of my head with the handle of a gun."

"Well, it caused a bit of sleep deprivation, another reason why you've been unable to rest in the past few days; which lead to your fainting. It's probably going to take a while for it to heal completely but it's a good thing we found you when we did. It's starting to get a bit swollen now, if it hasn't already."

"Oh… I'm guessing that's not a very good thing." She scratched her forehead for a moment.

He shook his head, "Not to worry though, we have a bit of medicine for that. Your daughter, Lilly, tells us your name is Darci?"

"What— Oh, my name _is _Darci, but Lilly isn't my daughter," She laughed slightly, "She's my sister."

"My apologies, you both looked a bit similar but you looked much older than her. I'm Hershel, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Hershel," she nodded.

He smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Just rest here while I go find some medicine and food for you." Hershel then left the room.

Darci leaned backward against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"As soon as they're healed and fit enough, they're going to have to hit the road." Hershel's voice was somewhat muted through the wall.

"But she has a kid with her… That would be a bit cruel." The one female voice from before spoke again.

They must have moved on as Darci could no longer hear them. She suddenly heard Lilly's voice come into earshot, "And she told me to call from help. Then we saw Mr. Dixon and Glenn coming. That's when Darci collapsed."

"Oh…" A woman spoke, "Well, I'm glad you both are alright. You said she's your sister right?"

"Yup." Lilly paused, "A lot of people asked this a lot… But I was born around twenty-eight years after her. How about you Mrs. Peletier? Do you have any sisters?"

"No, I don't… I had a daughter, though."

Curiosity sparked in Lilly's voice, "Oh, really? How old is she?"

"… She _was_ twelve; but she died a long time ago." She said sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Lilly's voice dropped, "I didn't mean…"

There as a gentleness in the woman's voice, "It's not your fault, no need to be sorry."

Their voices were practically right outside Darci's door now as Lilly asked "Can I ask you something, miss?"

"Sure."

"That Mr. Dixon guy, is he always a grumpy-gus?" Lilly had lowered her voice.

"Well, not always," Mrs. Peletier gave a short, quiet laugh, "He can be nice when he wants."

"Really? Every time I see him go by he never even _smiles_."

"He just doesn't trust strangers too quickly, that's all," her laugh grew slightly louder.

Darci heard Lilly's shoe scuff the ground, "if that's true, why even bother save us?"

Their voices began to fade away, Darci seeing them walk by the door. The last thing she heard the other woman—who had white, short hair—say was, "I'm sure even _he_ couldn't watch others die."

Darci wondered if she should go out there and keep an eye on Lilly but remembered that Hershel told her she should rest. _They _seem _like good people… _She lay back down on the bed, staring up at the top bunk. _Just rest…_ It was quite hard to do so as in her mind she knew Lilly was with strangers. _They wouldn't hurt a child…_ Finally, she fell asleep.

She woke up again, her eyes still closed. A strange sensation came over her, like she was being watched. Creaking open one eye she saw a man standing by the doorway. He turned his head away.

She sat up slowly, opening her eyes fully now to get a good look at her guard. He looked a bit slim-built but muscular. He had brown hair that seemed to be growing a bit longer than it normally was, along with a bit of facial hair. She couldn't see from where she was but his eyes seemed to be a blue-green color.

Darci then looked away, not wanting to stare. He apparently knew she was awake when he turned to her, "'the _hell_ were you doing with a child running through woods full of Walkers?"

Looking back at him, she replied calmly, "I was _trying_ to get us both away from something that may or may not have been a bit _worse_ than them."

He only gave a huff before looking back out of the room. Rolling her eyes, she added, "Did you need something?"

"We want you under guard in case you decide to try and attack us." He said in a somewhat quiet voice.

_Okay then, straight to the point I guess…_ She tried to sound friendly while asking, "Well, you got a name?"

He paused and looked at her for a moment—as if thinking whether or not tell her—before finally saying, "Daryl."

She nodded with a smile, "Darci."

The smile disappeared when he gave a short huff of amusement. She muttered "asshole" under her breath.

He eventually left, being replaced by another guy. He was more polite than Daryl, as he made a friendlier attempt at conversation. After asking, she recognized his voice and name—Glenn—from Lilly's talk with 'Mrs. Peletier' earlier.

"Oh and one more thing, don't mind Daryl. He can be... Edgy around strangers. It's a bit hard to earn his trust." Glenn added.

She lay back down, "Ah. Got it."

A couple of minutes had pass when Lilly had come running over, "Is she awake, mister?"

"Yeah you can go in if you want," Glenn gave a small laugh.

Lilly skipped over to Darci's side. She smiled and greeted her with, "Hey, Little Owl."

She giggled at the mention of her nickname, "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Ah, good. Still a bit exhausted—and hungry—but good. How about you?" She sat upright.

"Great! You should meet all the people here! There's Mrs. Peletier—a very nice lady—and Mr. Greene; he told me he had to cut his leg off because he was bit!" she paused, "Beth is nice too! As is her sister, Maggie! There's _even_ have a baby here! It's this group's leader, Mr. Grimes' baby. I think I saw another kid here too but he didn't stay around long. I thought it was scary at first, this being a prison and all."

Darci almost hit her head on the top of the bunk when straightening upward, "This is a _prison_?"

"Yeah, they didn't say much about it only that they took it from those 'Nightmares." Lilly shrugged, "Oh, I think you already met Mr. Dixon." She lowered her voice for a second, "he's a real jerk isn't he?" her eyes seemed to get bigger, "Well, nothing compared to his brother… He said he cut it off but didn't tell me why. If you ask me, he's a bit scary."

Glenn still stood at the door and gave a short bit of laughter, "Just avoid Merle. He can make you feel down in a heartbeat but don't let it get to you."

Lilly nodded, "Okay," she turned back to Darci, "Well, I'll be back! Mrs. Peletier said she's gonna show me Judith—Mr. Grimes Baby!" Lilly skipped out.

"Your sister is very energetic… And more curious than she is scared." Glenn commented.

Darci smiled, "she's like that if she feels safe, or does it to feel safe. She was more scared out there, being so close to those monsters…" she sighed.

"It's a dangerous world out there, now." Glenn replied.

She fell backward on the mattress, nodding her agreement. She closed her eyes, thinking about what she had overheard earlier. _I hope they change their minds…_ Lilly seemed happy. She hadn't been in a long time. She was _smiling_. She eventually fell asleep with all these thoughts floating around in her head.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Another A/N : Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! ;v; If you have any opinions or suggestions please review! This chapter was recently re-written (by recent I mean July of 2015) due to an improvement of grammar! Hope it managed to get better and not worse! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Welcome To The Prison

Chapter Two – Welcome To the Prison

Darci woke up to the sound of muffled voices. She gave a small yawn and sat upright, rubbing her eyes. There wasn't anyone at her door which struck her as odd. _Perhaps I should still be asleep…_ She stood up, suddenly feeling a something wrapped tightly against her forehead. She came to realize it was a bandage. _How did they get this on without me noticing?_

She walked over to the door slowly, poking her head out. Hershel saw her from the other side of the room next to a staircase that lead to the second floor of cells. He stood up and came over, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, uh fine. Just still a bit groggy from sleep," she gave a huff of laughter.

"That's good, don't mess with the bandage," he added after she reached her hand up to scratch it, "it's keeping some of the medicine on that bruise."

"Okay," she nodded, "Thanks."

Hershel smiled, "You can walk around if you want but only in this area." He then began to 'hop' toward a door that lead into another room.

She looked around at the room; there were more cells on either side of the one she just came from. Most of them seemed occupied. Lilly came running down the stairs to her, "I'm glad you're awake! Here, lemme' show you around," She took her older sister's hand and began dragging her up the stairs she just descended from.

They stopped at the crib where Mrs. Peletier stood, "Hello. Darci, right?"

She nodded. "I'm Carol, and this is Judith," Darci followed her gaze to the small infant in the crib.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"You too," Carol smiled.

"Mrs. Peletier showed me around, she's very kind!" Lilly looked up at Darci.

Carol laughed, "Thank you, Lilly."

Saying farewell to both Carol and Judith, Darci followed her sister back down the stairs and to the room Hershel had entered. Darci looked through the bars of the door to see quite a few more strangers. Lilly began to point to each one in turn, "The boy with the sheriff's hat is Carl. He's a bit… untrusting like that Dixon guy but he was kind enough to find me a bowl of soup."

Darci nodded as Lilly then pointed to a taller man with wavy dark brown hair, "That's their leader, Mr. Grimes. He can be a bit stiff but he's nice, he's also Carl's dad I think."

She looked around for a moment wondering if there was anyone else besides Carol and Judith in the same room they were. She turned back when Lilly continued, "I'm sure you've met Mr. Greene already. Oh, the woman over there with the sword is Michonne. She's nice—at least _I_ think so."

"Then there's Beth," Lilly pointed, "The girl with blonde hair, she's kind too."

Darci nodded slowly.

"Oh, Beth and Maggie are Mr. Greene's daughters. I think I heard Mr. Grimes mention that Mr. Dixon and Maggie were on a quick run."

Darci raised her eyebrow, "Which 'Dixon?"

Lilly giggled, "They don't let Mr. Merle out as far as I know. So probably Mr. Daryl."

She ruffled her sister's hair, "Anything else to show me?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Lilly began to 'hmmm', "Not that I can remember. I hope Mr. Grimes lets us out sometime."

As if saying his name summoned him, their leader came up to the door. "Hey there. You're the new guests… I'm Rick. You're Lilly and Darci right?"

"Yes s—" Darci began.

"With an I." Lilly had her hands behind her back, slightly spinning from side to side.

Rick frowned, confused, "Excuse me?"

"Darci's name—it's spelled with an I. Most people think it ends with Y." Lilly smiled.

Darci began looking around, slightly embarrassed. She nudged Lilly gently. She just looked up at her as if silently saying 'what?'

Rick turned for a second, ignoring Lilly's strange comment. "While you're getting better you can stay here. We can offer some food, more medicine if you need it… If you try _anything_, you're dead." He backed away from the door, "After you've healed you can go."

_Go?_ She didn't ask, not wanting to bother, only nodding, "Understood. If we're ever intruding, just give us the word and we'll skedaddle."

He gave a curt nod in return before turning away. Something crossed Darci's mind, "Hey, Lilly? Do you know what they did with the bag of our stuff?"

"Oh, yeah! After Mr. Dixon picked you up I told Glenn we had a bag near us and he carried it here." Lilly closed her eyes smiling, happy she could answer her sister's question.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Lilly re-opened her eyes with a frown, "Uhh… Glenn uhm… I don't really know." She looked around, "I think he left it in that room, might want to ask them about it."

Darci nodded, "Okay, you can go off if you want."

Her sister nodded, "I'm gonna see if Mrs. Peletier will teach me how to feed Judith!" she then ran up the stairs.

Darci turned back and looked through the door where Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were talking. She waited for a pause in their conversation before speaking up, "Hey uh, Glenn? What did you do with our bag?"

"It's safe, don't worry. We didn't think you needed any weapons." Glenn replied.

Darci noticed Rick was staring at her, hand on his gun. _What does he think, I'm going to hurt someone?_ She then remembered Lilly had mentioned a while ago that he had a baby._ Maybe he doesn't trust me awake in this room with her…_ She could understand. "Could you grab the sketching book in there then?"

They exchanged glances. Rick tilted his head, "Why?"

Darci reeled her head back slightly._ Why?_ "To draw?"

Hershel then turned to Rick and whispered something to him. Rick shook his head for a moment, "Alright… Only if someone's in the same room guarding you."

"Okay." Darci nodded.

_Do they _really_ think I'm going to attack this entire group with an art kit?_ The woman with the sword, Michonne, followed her after giving her the sketch book. "So what do you draw?"

"Depends, really." Darci shrugged, "Animals, humans, structures… Anything."

"Have you eaten yet?" Michonne asked.

Darci had forgotten what food was for a moment, "Actually, no… Not in a while." Her belly began to grumble at the mention of food.

"Alright, I'll go grab you some. Don't go anywhere." She then walked away.

Darci sat in her room against the wall. She opened her sketch book and flipped through the pages. There were drawings of plants on some pages—some she had come across—and even a few trailers she once camped in.

After reaching an empty page Michonne had come back with a small can. She gave it to her after sticking a fork into it. Darci placed her sketchbook beside her before taking a bite of what was inside. She looked at the can in which the biggest word on it said something to the effect of 'Ravioli'. _I forgot what these tasted like._

Most of the other letters were faded off but she was too focused on getting it all in her stomach. After devouring everything inside, she put the can on the table in the room and sat back against the wall, "Thanks, it's been quite a while since I had something like that to eat."

Michonne didn't respond but only nodded. Darci picked her sketchbook up, looking around the room for something to draw. With nothing else around her but the can that sat atop the table, she began sketching.

The hours went on by, Michonne was eventually replaced by Glenn. He didn't say much, only telling her, "When you're back on the road, watch out for this guy called the governor. He's bad news."

The name struck Darci as familiar but she shook it off as soon as he mentioned he only had one eye. It couldn't be the same guy, "Alright, thanks."

Neither of them spoke afterward and the silence began to drag on. He eventually left, a woman with short brown hair filling in for him. She told Darci her name was Maggie. "Nice to meet you." She nodded, "Does your sister draw?"

"Eh not much." Darci shrugged.

They conversed a bit more but mostly about what happened when it all first started. Another hour went by, Darci now laying on her bed with her book leaning against her knees. She was just adding in the table to her drawing before she would be entirely done. Maggie then left with Daryl replacing her.

They didn't talk at all, Darci silently hoping it stayed that way. Soon Lilly came inside the room, not acknowledging Daryl at all. "Hey, Darci!"

"Hello," Darci turned to her, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. Mrs. Peletier showed me how to feed Judith but I didn't want to do it 'cause I might have dropped her." Lilly shuddered, "It was cool though."

Darci gave a small smile, "Well, why don't we go see if they need any help with anything else? I'll be there shortly."

Lilly nodded before leaving the room. Darci added one last thing to her drawing before putting it down on the bed. She stood up when Daryl looked over, "Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to go help my sister," She couldn't resist adding, "If that's _okay_ with you."

"Whatever," He snorted, "Just don't—"

"—Try anything or there'll be trouble. Yeah, I got it."

He rolled his eyes and she heard him mutter something, "What?"

Daryl raised his head, "I said _smart-ass_."

Darci opened her mouth to give a sharp retort when a loud ringing filled her ears. It was growing louder and louder as pain filled the entire backside of her head. She grit her teeth trying not to scream out. Daryl had yelled something but she couldn't make any of it out. She had her hands over her ears as she fell over. Quite a few more people had come to the room along with the smaller figure of her sister. Suddenly, everything went black.

With a gasp Darci woke, jolting upright and hitting her head against the top bed. "Ouch…" She put her hand on her head, "What happened…?" She was still dazed by what happened moments before.

"You god damn fainted, that's what." She looked up to see Daryl, Hershel, Lilly, and Rick.

Hershel then spoke, "You must have triggered something near that wound," he nodded toward her head, "It sent a kind of wave of distress through your head. It seems like you were getting worked up or stressed…"

Darci set her jaw, "I may have got a bit tense…"

Hershel nodded, "Well, be careful next time. It also could be the medicine taking effect on your wound, don't push yourself too hard."

He and Daryl left the room. Lilly came over, "Are you alright now?"

"I think so," Darci gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry."

Rick hesitated before leaving, "I didn't give you a proper welcome to the prison… A few more days and you'll be good to go." He then left without looking at either of them.

Darci gave a short sigh._ They're still not going to let us stay…_ She then turned to Lilly, "When the time comes, we'll manage."

Lilly nodded slowly, "Okay."

To Be Continued…


	3. Past

Chapter Three – Past

Darci looked up from her sketch as Lilly came running in, "Darci!"

"What's up?" She asked.

"You won't believe it! Mrs. Peletier let me go outside with her! I didn't tell you before 'cause I forgot but they have fences that surround the prison. It keeps the 'Nightmares out and all; although right now their field is littered with them after a group broke the first few gates." Lilly sat next to Darci, "Mr. Merle gave me this weird look earlier… I felt like he was just going to chop my fingers off!"

Darci smiled, "I wouldn't think on it too much."

It had been three days since the two had arrived at the prison. The group here were still cautious around them but less so. "I hope—" Lilly stopped as Maggie came by the door.

"Hey, Darci? Will you help me with something really quick?"

She stood up, "Of course, give me a second."

Maggie nodded and left. Darci tore the page from her book and handed it to Lilly, "Here Owl, I know you like robins." It was a picture of the mentioned bird.

Lilly's mouth gaped open, "Thanks so much Darci!" she hugged her.

"Ahh, it's nothing. You wait here, now." Darci exited the room finding Maggie standing nearby.

"So what's up?" She asked after walking over.

Maggie began walking, Darci following, "It's no big deal, really. Just thought you could help me put some ammo boxes up in the railways."

"Oh, sure." Darci nodded.

They both headed outside. Darci couldn't help but look around a little. There was a small grating fence that surrounded the entrance to the prison building they were in. They walked down a few stairs and across the open space. Like Lilly said there was a huge fence that surrounded an empty field—also stopping anything from getting inside—with 'Nightmares growling and groaning inside.

There was another building they entered. They had to travel through a few hallways and up a few stairs before reaching the small bridges outside.

"Here," Maggie handed her two boxes of ammo, "put this over on the other railway, in the corners."

Darci took the boxes, "Got it," and made her way to the other side.

After placing the boxes next to a bit of wood that leaned against the fence, she then came back to Maggie, and the two began walking back to the first building. It wasn't such a big job, Darci wondered why Maggie needed any help with it.

Maggie unexpectedly asked, "So how long you been out there?"

"Oh, well a week or two in those woods. Before that we spent three and a half days in this town. We eventually left due to it being a bit shady." Darci shrugged.

"Why leave a place where you're protected from the walkers?"

Darci looked up slightly, "I would have rather risked our lives out there than where we were."

Maggie squinted her eyes against the sun, "That bad, huh?"

"Yup."

Maggie slid the door open and let Darci in before closing it behind them. "Thanks."

"No problem," Darci left Maggie there, heading back to where the cells were.

She noticed they were loading and cleaning guns out. _What are they preparing for?_ She wondered. Darci had just entered the next room when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around startled to see a slightly older man—one of his hands missing and replaced with some sort of metal holding a knife. She then realized this must be Merle.

"Need something?" She asked.

He gave an unfriendly expression, "I know who you are."

Darci tilted her head, "Sorry?"

"Woodbury. You were there, I remember seeing you and your little brat walking down the streets."

She didn't look confused anymore. She didn't recall ever seeing this man but she knew the name of the town. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Sure you do, after all I'm the one who hit you over the head." He let go of her arm finally.

"What of it?" She set her jaw.

"Just letting you know. You did break their walls, pissing them off." He glared at her. "It's a wonder they didn't find you out there…"

She turned around, walking back to her cell trying to ignore him. He was the one who gave her the injury to her head. Did that even matter? So what if she passed through Woodbury? Did it make her a criminal for even being there? Darci still wasn't confident but she pushed it aside after entering her cell-room.

Lilly was there trying to draw. "What'chya sketching there?" She asked, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, nothing really… Just a doggie. You remember Jenny, right?" The drawing Darci had just given her lay next to Lilly as she drew.

Darci gave a sympathetic smile. Jenny was their old dog; though she didn't last long after the 'Nightmares took over the world. "Yeah, I do. She was very sweet."

"I miss her a bit."

"It's alright, Lilly. This world is just… Cold now." She put her arm around Lilly, rubbing her shoulder. "Jenny's in a better place now, at least."

"Yeah I know…" Lilly continued sketching.

Darci gave a small sigh, "Alright, I'll leave you to that."

Lilly nodded before Darci left the room. She began wandering around the cells, thinking to herself. She was trying to figure out what the two of them would do once they were back out in the world. _Where could we possibly go?_ Darci tried very hard to think anything that might help.

Ending up with nothing she made her way back to the cell. Michonne intercepted her halfway, "Rick wants you and I to get some supplies."

"Me? He can't possibly trust me yet." Darci raised a brow.

She replied, "He doesn't. Glenn's coming with us."

Darci looked back to the room where she assumed Glenn was in. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Michonne then walked off in the direction of the door.

Darci re-entered her room where Lilly still lay sketching, "Where are you off to?" Lilly seemed like she overheard Michonne's conversation.

Darci ruffled her hair, "I'm going to help them collect supplies—I won't be gone long," she added when Lilly looked up, "don't worry and stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Of course!" She gave a smile.

"See ya' soon Little Owl." Darci then left with one last smile.

She went and caught up with Michonne and Glenn. He gave her a knife, "Here. Don't get any ideas." He gave each of them a hard look.

Nodding, she took a small belt with one holder that he held out and wrapped it around her waist. She put the knife in the hold. Glenn motioned for them to follow him as he exited the block. "There's a small market a few miles off, that's where we're going."

"Anything specific we're looking for?" Darci asked.

"Food, really. Anything that still seems edible. Other things if it seems helpful." He opened the door to one of the cars sitting near the fences.

Darci muttered "ah" before climbing into the backseat and closing the door. Michonne took the passenger's side. "We're going to try to make this trip as quick as possible. Grab what you think we'll need and we head back." Glenn said.

Both Michonne and Darci nodded. Soon after Glenn started the car. As they drove pass the gates Darci realized that they had to be manually opened and closed—Rick being the one to open it to let them through. There was another set of gates in which the boy Carl opened this time. Darci looked back at the prison as the gates closed, becoming smaller and smaller as they drove away.

_Just a quick run… We'll be back before you know it… Back to Lilly…_ She was still having a hard time getting over that Lilly was alone in there. _Perhaps I should have declined… To stay with her._ But then they would assume it was to await until a few of their people had been gone to strike. They wouldn't hurt a young girl. _Let her be safe._ Darci sighed and sat straight in her seat, looking out ahead instead of back now. She repeated her thought—_just a quick run…_

To Be Continued…


	4. Supply Run

Chapter Four – Supply Run

The car pulled to a stop in the parking lot. Darci exited the vehicle and closed the door while the other two did the same. Glenn opened up the trunk and pulled out a few bags. He tossed one to Darci and another to Michonne. He carried two himself.

They all stopped in front of the door as Glenn knocked a few times. She peered inside—the doors being somewhat clear—looking for any moving shapes. Nothing came. Michonne opened the door, allowing them to enter. She carefully closed the door behind them. "Okay, baby formula is at the top of the list. Another thing we can look for is probably canned or jarred food." Glenn explained.

They split up to look for the listed items. Darci was going down aisles at the west side of the store, looking at the sign above each one for anything that may say "baby" or "formula". She then begin going down each aisle in case it wasn't listed exactly on the signs.

She managed to pick up a jar of jelly and threw it in the bag. Darci was just heading to the next when a sudden groaning stopped her in her tracks.

Getting down to her knees she parted a few items on the shelf to look through. There was a box on the other side of the aisle in the way, but a small crevice to see the source of sound moving slowly by. Carefully and quietly stepping out of the aisle she was in, she looked up at the sign above the 'Nightmare. Thankfully it didn't seem to carry anything they would have needed.

She then glanced down near the end and the word "powdered milk" caught her eye on one of the signs. Just as she was going to head that way something grabbed her arm. Alarmingly she spun around reaching for her knife when she realized it was Glenn. He shook his head putting a finger to his mouth. Michonne was behind him with her hand on her sword. He pointed to the aisle she was just about to head towards; where she saw what he stopped her for. There were quite a few Walking Nightmares huddled around the opening of the aisle.

She gave a silent frustrated noise. Darci put her hand up to say "wait here" before sneaking up behind the one 'Nightmare she saw earlier. After coming behind it she quickly stabbed it in the skull and grabbed it before it fell to the ground. She carefully put it down, knowing even the slightest noise could attract the other 'Nightmares. She killed this one in case it noticed there were living people nearby.

Darci came back to where Glenn and Michonne still stood. Glenn was looking around. She herself tried to come up with something. Michonne then quietly whispered, "Just throw something in that corner," she pointed beyond the 'Nightmares, "Then while they're distracted we can quickly grab some formula and go."

"Did we at least get some other stuff?" Glenn looked around to each of them, "In case something goes wrong we might need to make a fast get away."

"I got a few cans that haven't expired yet…" Darci's voice was barely heard as she was trying her hardest to make as less noise as was possible.

Glenn shrugged, "That's something, what about you?"

"I found a few bottles of water and a box of noodles."

"We still need the formula…"

Darci thought for a second, "How low are you guys?"

"One last can left." Glenn looked up to see if any of the 'Nightmares noticed them yet.

He then turned to them, "Like Michonne said, one of us can distract them with an item, then I can go grab the formula and whoever's left can keep watch to see if there are any other Walkers coming."

Darci gave out a small breath of anxiety, "I could look out."

He shook his head, "No offense but I trust Michonne with that a little more. You can find something to distract them with."

"Alright," she understood, "Tell me when you're ready," with that she began to look through a few small shelves until she found a box of cans.

She grabbed a few of the cans and turned to find where Glenn and Michonne was. She could see Michonne walking down a few rows, whereas Glenn was peeking his head around an aisle three rows down from the one they needed to get to. He gave her a short nod.

Darci put the cans down quietly, leaving one in her hand. She then took a moment to see where she would throw it. _Please don't ricochet off the wall…_ She took a deep breath and pulled her arm far back. After feeling sure, she threw the can with all her strength.

Darci was beyond relieved when it soared over the 'Nightmare's heads and landed on the other side of the shelf with a loud bang. They all began to swarm the next aisle. Darci made sure to signal for Glenn to wait. She picked up another can and attempted to throw it further. It only landed on one of the 'Nightmare's shoulders and rolled off. _Shit._ Quickly she grabbed the next and shot it over to the next aisle. Distracted once more, the Walking Nightmares rushed to the next row.

Feeling as if it was safe, she signaled to Glenn to go. He ran to the aisle as silently as he could before disappearing within. Michonne was a few rows down keeping an eye out behind them. Darci was clenching her teeth together in anticipation.

Just as Glenn ran back out with a few cans of formula, Darci gave a sigh of relief. She was about to move forward when her foot kicked the remaining can in front of her. She froze in fear as it remained airborne for a second and hit the ground with a loud thud. It seemed to be ten times louder than the other ones she threw as it rolled across the store.

She could feel both Michonne and Glenn's eyes on her as it finally came to a stop against a shelf. Suddenly the groans of the 'Nightmares became louder as they exited the aisle they were formerly in. Darci hoped they wouldn't see them but it was useless. The 'Nightmares began to rush toward the three, snarling. Michonne yelled out, "Run!"

Getting a better grip on the handle of her bag, Darci followed behind Glenn and Maggie as they made a dash for the door. Glenn was there first as he fiddled with the handle. At last the door flew open as almost fell forward at the sudden movement. He held it until both Michonne and Darci were outside. Glenn then closed it and began looking frantically for something to hold it closed.

It was far too late so he quickly caught up with them as Darci was opening the door to the back of the car. The Walking Nightmares were already shoving their way out of the store, running toward them. She threw her bag onto the farthest seat from her before jumping in herself. Michonne was already closing her door while Glenn started up the car.

Just as Darci went to grab her door, a 'Nightmare had attempted to grab her arm. She quickly took one of her knives and stabbed it in the head. She couldn't pull it back out so she threw the 'Nightmare out and slammed her door close. "Go! Go!" She was putting a seatbelt on while the Walking Nightmares surrounded the back of the vehicle.

When the car started up, Glenn slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. The car took a moment before speeding forward, causing a few of the closer 'Nightmares to fall forward. After a short few seconds they were out of the parking lot and on their way back to the prison.

Darci was catching her breath, looking out the back window of the car. The 'Nightmares were just dots on the horizon now before they made a turn on a road.

She broke the silence and asked, "Did you manage to save anything?"

There was a pause.

"I had to drop a few of the Formula cans while getting the door opened." Glenn replied.

_Damn… _She wished she would have helped him open the door. "Actually I managed to grab a few of the ones you dropped," she held out two of the said cans with what seemed to be a forced smile.

Darci let out a breath, "At least we got _something_." She began to rummage through the bag she had, noticing only one jar of grape jelly."

_Hope they actually _like_ jelly_. She thought to herself. Glenn was beginning to release the gas pedal slightly. Darci was trying to calm her racing heartbeat, relieved to be out of the store.

"Well… That went perfectly well."

To Be Continued…


	5. Kidnap

Chapter Five – Kidnap

"-and then we were making our way back here." Glenn finished explaining their trip to Rick.

Darci was pursing her lips together, awaiting for their leader—whom she thought seemed a little unstable—to kick her and Lilly out for her stupid mistake. She had already emptied the sad jar of jelly on a table in the room she was currently in; another door sat in the way of where Lilly stood, listening to their conversation.

Rick began nodding for a moment. "The important thing is you're all safe."

It was yesterday they made the supply run; though it had been dark by the time they arrived back at the prison, so they held explaining off for the next day. A strange woman had apparently come by while they were gone and Darci overheard Rick explain to Glenn he was to meet 'The Governor' that day. Glenn went ahead and decided to give the details of their run before he left.

_You're… You're not going to kick us out? I almost got these two killed!_ Michonne was standing to her right, silent as a mouse. He nodded again before heading outside to where Hershel and Daryl waited.

Darci was still confused as to why he had the loudest motorcycle ever invented by man when even the slightest sound could attract Walking Nightmares. She watched them leave for a moment before turning around to where Lilly still stood.

Glenn called out to her, "Darci, you can help us with making sure ammo is available anywhere if one of us is pinned." He tossed a few boxes to her.

"Alrighty," She gave a short smile to Lilly before heading outside.

She added extra boxes to the ones she placed with Maggie the previous day and also put a few inside near the doorways. She then began to walk around to get an idea of if they were under attack, where someone might get trapped. She placed a few more before heading back toward 'C' Block.

It was a while before Rick, Hershel, and Daryl were back from the meeting with the Governor. In the time they were gone there was a small commotion with Merle as he was persistent on wanting to attack Woodbury while the Governor was meeting with Rick. He, of course, wasn't allowed to go, stopped by Glenn, Maggie, and Beth.

Darci was waiting in the room while Rick began calling them all together. He then turned to her, "You come too."

She was taken aback, surprised he would include her in this gathering. _Must be bad…_ She had her hand on Lilly's back while walking toward them. Darci stood next to Michonne as Rick began to speak. "So I spoke with this Governor… Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle looked rather unpleased.

When Rick nodded, Merle then muttered something to Glenn before walking away. Rick continued, "He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead; for what we did to Woodbury."

Darci couldn't help but look down for a moment. With one last glance at them, Rick finished off his speech with, "We're going to war," before walking toward the door.

Darci was heading outside when Hershel intercepted her, "Rick wanted me to let you know that you can stay and help us if you want. I understand if you would rather take your chances out there—"

"No—we'll stay and help!" Darci quickly interrupted, "I mean, we won't mind." She wasn't about to turn down a chance on staying longer!

Hershel gave her a smile, "Thank you."

He then went to follow Rick while Darci turned the other way to tell Lilly. Lilly was sketching in their room when Darci walked in, "Hey there 'Owl."

Her sister gave a smile, "Hi."

She came over and sat down next to her on the bed, "So, listen to this. Rick will let us stay longer—"

"Really!?" Lilly looked up at her, a very excited look on her face, "We don't have to go back out there!?"

"Yes, and I'm going to help them with this Governor." Darci finished.

Lilly frowned for a second, "but… You could get hurt."

"Well, yes, I could. I won't let it happen though." She smiled, rubbing her sister's back in an assuring way.

Darci left Lilly to her drawing while she pulled out her own sketchbook. She began to finish an older drawing that had been incomplete for a while. Neither of the sisters spoke much while they sat sketching.

Losing track of time, it took Darci a moment to realize they were no longer alone. She looked up to see Merle standing there. _Not creepy at all._ "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Rick wanted you to help me with something," as Darci stood up a little slowly, he added, "come on, we don't got all day."

Rolling her eyes she waved a farewell to Lilly before following Merle deeper into the prison. He was quiet—then again when wasn't he?—as he lead on. She began looking around at the dead 'Nightmares on the ground. _These looked like they were killed kind of recently…_ Some of the blood was still dripping down the side of one. "So—tell me again what Rick wanted—"

She never finished what she was saying as a blunt object hit her over the back of her head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Darci opened her eyes to darkness. There was something over her head. _What… What the hell happened?_ She tried to move her hands and realized they were bound in front of her. "Finally, get up." She recognized Merle's voice followed by a shove.

She stood up with a bit of trouble, not being able to use her hands to balance. Even though she couldn't see, she tried to look around anyway. "Come on, get moving." She was shoved forward again.

A few doors had been opened as they continued onward. Darci couldn't tell where they were or where they were going.

Eventually, after ten minutes of walking, Merle stopped her. He pulled something off of Darci's head so suddenly she had to shut her eyes tight from the brightness. After adjusting, she looked around. Michonne was there too—on the other side of Merle. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"The Governor offered Rick a deal. Hand you two over, and he'll leave the prison alone." Merle said simply.

"_Bullshit_." Darci spat, "why would this Governor want us?"

Michonne remained quiet as Merle continued to shove them forward, "Long story short, Michonne pissed the Governor off somehow while you broke his walls."

"What?"

Merle looked over at her with a strange expression, "You don't remember? Huh. Well after your little brat broke into the Governor's house, he found her in one of his rooms and brought her to you. I myself and Martinez were there as well. After he almost hit her, you, little Miss Hero, punched him."

Darci merely snorted.

"Then I hit you from the back." She realized this must have been where her bruise came from, "Amazingly, you didn't pass out. Instead you grabbed your sister and bolted for the wall. On your way out you left a hole. Quite a few unwelcome guests came in and tore into a few people."

She couldn't help but feel bad, never intending on hurting them. "Let's just say they weren't too fond of him since, blaming him for the accident." Merle shrugged, "Keep moving."

"Rick would have never agreed to this." Michonne stated.

Merle turned to her, "Like I said, the Governor made an offer. Hand you over, and we all give peace a chance." Merle huffed, "But I agree with you, he woulda' blinked."

Darci thought for a second when she realized, "What did you do with Lilly?"

"You think I'm stupid?" Merle grunted, "Your sister couldn't survive without you. The Governor knows this too. That bitch is as good as dead."

Regardless of her hands being tied together, Darci launched at Merle. Taken by surprise, he tumbled backward onto the concrete. She reeled her arms back ready to hit him when he kicked her off. He then pinned her to the ground and went to stab her. Darci quickly grabbed his arm, trying as hard as she could to keep him away long enough for her to get up.

Darci then kicked upward—hitting him in quite an uncomfortable spot. He fell sideways with a stiff groan. She was standing up when he shoved his right arm forward toward her leg. The knife on his hand stabbed her leg. _Shit!_ Darci bit back a scream. She fell back on her bum and held her hand on the wound, attempting to stop the blood.

Merle was on his feet, grabbing her arm and forcing her up, "Are we going to behave now?"

She held one foot off the ground and attempted hopping forward. Merle rolled his eyes, "Now look what you've done. This trip is goin' to take a hell of a lot more time now." He pulled out what seemed to be a pillowcase and stretched it out.

"Now we ain't making no stops just because your leg hurts." He bent down and tied it around her leg, "So let this be a reminder not to get a little pissy and cause a commotion. You don't want me to have to drag your ass there."

Michonne came over to help Darci walk as they continued. "You could have been an asset to the prison."

"If I don't do this, there could be a war. My brother's in that prison and if the Governor decides he doesn't want it there no more, he won't show any mercy to any of 'em. That prison don't stand much of a chance against Woodbury."

Darci gave a growl, "You don't think you could help the Prison raise their defenses? Instead of shipping us to the Governor's doorstep you could show them what he knows."

"Better shut that trap of yours," Merle shoved her forward.

She ignored him, "We're not even that far from the prison—we could still go back. Hell, they might even let go of thinking you were about to screw everything up."

"Sure."

"Even if you continue with this," she pressed on, "Do you expect any gratitude?"

He heaved an enormous sigh, "That's it," He grabbed the other pillowcase and before Darci could react he shoved part of it into her mouth and wrapped it around her head tightly, "I'm already sick of your smart mouth. I got it done, and he wouldn't 'a." Merle shoved them both forward, "I'd like to get there before nightfall, so hurry it up."

She was stumbling forward, thoughts flowing through her mind. _Once I get free I'm going to strangle that son of a bitch. _Darci gazed around, wondering whether or not there were 'Nightmares nearby. _If he lays a _finger_ on Lilly, I'm going to rip off his other hand!_

Time was slowly going by but Darci didn't feel it. _Probably too used to running around for hours, escaping those Walking Nightmares._ She gave a muffled sigh as Merle nudged her again.

Darci followed his gaze, and inwardly snorted when she spotted a 'Nightmare._ Huh, wonder what he's gonna do if we run into a pack of them._ "May I?" He pulled out Michonne's sword and began walking towards the 'Nightmare, "I'll take that as a yes." Reaching it, he sliced its head off.

"You know I figured you woulda' run." He gave a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, looking at Michonne. Sure, she was tempted to run, but she had an injured legs and her hands were bound—she probably wouldn't last very long. "I wanted my sword back, first." Michonne smiled.

As they were pushed forward once again, Darci looked down at her feet. "Hurts now, don't it? Mebbe' next time you'll learn to control your temper."

She returned his remark with a glare. She couldn't speak but she knew she would say something to the effect of "And maybe when I get lose, I'll break your neck."

"I want to be with my brother," Merle grunted again, "and my brother wants to be with the prison. This whole trip… Maybe it'll keep that place standing. 'I pull it off, mebbe' all is forgiven."

"That's a whole lot of maybes." Michonne replied.

Merle then veered off, pulling the wire that attached to their tied hands. Darci realized he spotted a car and realized this trip may not take too long after all. It didn't turn out that way as he only shut the door of the car. _Out of gas? _They continued down the road.

_I bet Rick's group have noticed we're missing by now… Lilly must be so scared…_ She tried to push down the anxiety in her stomach, _let them be kind to her… _Her leg was becoming sorer with every step.

Merle then sped up a bit, now leading them toward a parking lot of what seemed to be an apartment. Darci saw quite a few vehicles left here. Upon reaching the building, he tied their wires to a pillar before heading toward one of the cars. _So you're going to leave us defenseless?_ She grunted through her gag.

Darci watched as Merle climbed inside the car. _Is he hotwiring it?_ Moments after this thought occurred, an extraordinarily loud alarm went off. She almost felt her heartrate go up as the alarm continued ringing. 'Nightmares were beginning to walk into the parking lot from pretty much everywhere. Michonne yelled out, "Merle!" but the car alarm drowned it out.

Darci was beginning to struggle with wires holding her hands together. She was trying as hard as she could to loosen them up as the 'Nightmares came closer. She herself tried to yell out Merle's name before remembering she had the pillowcase in her mouth. _God Damn it!_ She spun around at the sound of snarling to see a 'Nightmare reaching out to grab Michonne.

Michonne kicked it down and squashed its head into the ground. Snapping her head around, Darci tried to give out a yelp as a Walking Nightmare raised its hands two feet away from her. She ducked as Michonne ran around it, the wire catching its neck. She then began to pull it as it was stuck against the pole. Eventually its head popped off.

Darci became splashed with blood. _Gross…_ Michonne quickly warned, "Look out!"

She turned to see another 'Nightmare coming at her with a gaping mouth. Out of reflex, she raised her gimp leg and tried to kick it away. It was a feeble attempt as it hurt her a little more than it. Instead, she ran straight at it, shouldering it as roughly as she could. Darci watched it fall down and Michonne quickly stepped on its skull.

Not realizing the car alarm stopped, Darci spun around once more at Michonne's startled scream. A 'Nightmare had grabbed her. As she was about to go help her, a gun went off and the 'Nightmare fell to the ground, a hole in its forehead.

Looking up she saw Merle rushing over. He cut their wires from the pole with Michonne's katana before shoving them toward the car, "Let's go!"

After opening the passenger side of the car, Merle practically shoved Darci inward. She quickly moved into the center next to the gear shift as Michonne climbed in beside her. Merle closed their door before dashing to the other side and jumping in himself. He slammed the door closed before zooming away from the building.

Darci began to calm her quick heartrate, looking straight ahead as Merle began to slow down a bit. She didn't catch what Michonne said just that moment as she was far too busy checking herself for any scratches or bites. _I would have felt it…_ She raised her head when Merle replied, "don't be so hard on yourself, darlin'."

She began to blink away some dizziness, looking down at her leg. She noticed the cloth around her leg was soaked in red. Merle and Michonne's bickering were a quiet echoing in the background.

"You keep telling yourself that. The truth is this coulda' been your shot. With your skills? A whole new beginning; but you choose to stay on the outside."

Darci looked at her for a moment, and then at Merle. She barely heard Michonne as she went on, "No one's gonna mourn you. Not even Daryl." She paused to look out her window, "He's got a new family."

She closed her eyes as they continued. _Calm down… You'll be fine… It'll stop bleeding soon._ She took a deep breath and finally snapped awake when Merle said, "I can't… Go back. I can't, don't you understand that?"

Michonne asked, "Why?"

Suddenly the car came to a quick stop as Merle slammed on the breaks. He turned to both of them and, surprisingly, he cut the wires from their hands. "You go back with them, get ready for what's next. I've got somethin' I gotta do."

Darci didn't bother asking why he even went through the trouble of kidnapping them while he handed Michonne her sword. "You take care of my brother, now."

They exited the vehicle. Merle closed the door before driving away.

Michonne grabbed Darci's arm and put it over the back of her neck, helping her walk. "We've got a long way to go."

They began to make the long trek back to the prison, watching as the sun slowly started heading downward in the sky. "Just take it slow, we'll get there…" Darci squinted her eyes as pain continued to shoot up her leg.

"Eventually."

To Be Continued…


	6. Home

**A/N: A reminder that I do NOT own The Walking Dead! This is for entertainment purposes only**

* * *

Chapter Six – Home

Both Darci and Michonne had reached the 'Nightmare Merle decapitated with Michonne's sword. It was still alive, so Michonne put it down permanently. Darci heard faint footsteps and looked up to see Daryl coming their way. _How did he find us?_ "Where's Merle?"

Neither of them answered him, so he asked, "Is he dead?"

Darci shook her head, "No… He said he had something he needed to do." She couldn't help but wince as another spasm of pain went up her leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

She paused, "Stabbed."

He didn't ask anything else and just left the both of them there, heading in the direction they just came from. Darci figured he was going to find his brother. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to be out here after nightfall."

The cloth around her leg was entirely soaked in her blood and by now she didn't even care about the blood that trailed behind them. "Better get you back quick."

The two of them had finally reached the prison, after what felt like a decade. They were quickly ushered through the field—still filled with 'Nightmares—by Rick and Carl. "Where's Merle? Did you find Daryl?"

Michonne answered, "Merle said he had something he needed to do, Daryl went after him."

They quickly called for Hershel as they put Darci on her bed. Lilly was in there and almost gave a squeal when she saw Darci, "W-what's wrong with her leg?"

Frowning, Darci wondered if it really looked bad, "It's just bleeding is all…" Hearing herself she realized her voice sounded slurred.

Hershel came inside and said, "Lilly, I need you and Michonne to leave the room and give me some room, okay?"

Lilly was apparently not paying attention, "Is s-she going to be okay?"

"Yes, now please follow Michonne," Hershel put his hand on her back and began to usher her out.

Lilly wouldn't stop looking back until she and Michonne were out of sight. Rick was on his way out as well, "I might need your help here in a second." Hershel stopped him as he was beginning to take the bandage off of her leg.

"Well, it isn't broken… Whatever went through though, went through pretty far." Hershel told Darci after lifting the bottom of her jeans a bit to examine the wound.

"It's not permanent, is it?" she asked.

He began to shake his head, "Just a simple stab wound. It'll heal, but we need to keep it clean." Looking up he added to Rick, "I need you to get me a towel, bandages, alcohol, and a couple 'a pillows."

As Rick disappeared from view Darci couldn't help but give a short bit of laughter. Hershel smiled as he lifted her head to shove the current pillow there under her head, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really… I just find it a bit funny how you just ordered him around, not sure why." She had her eyes closed, facing the bottom of the bed above her.

Rick came back inside with the items Hershel requested. He lifted her injured leg—Darci stifled a grunt at this action—and placed the pillows under it. "We need to keep this elevated."

He used the towel to wipe off the blood that had spilled, then warned, "This is going to hurt _a lot_."

Darci grabbed the side of the mattress with her left hand and braced herself. He poured alcohol over the open wound and she clenched her teeth to bite back a scream, flinching in the process. Hershel then ripped off a long length of bandages from the roll, lifted her leg once more, and began wrapping the wound around it.

Finally, after sticking the end of the bandage inside another fold of it, he lay her leg down again. "Now, it shouldn't be too much of a problem but I don't want you to move for a few hours. I'm gonna come back and check on you in a bit, don't go nowhere."

Hershel gave one last smile before leaving the room. Rick hesitated for a moment. As he was about to follow Hershel, Darci called out, "I understand… Even if you did go through with your plan, you wanted to protect your group." Her eyes remained closed, "I'm not going to hold anything against you, I understand…"

She looked over, "I take that back, I will hold a little anger for considering leaving Lilly alone without me. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if I was gone; but you had to consider it, I know."

He only returned an apologetic look before turning away. There was a long pause before he replied, "Yeah," and left.

Darci lay there thinking to herself. She began to look around each way, becoming _very_ bored. _Yup. Same situation you're in as you were when you first came here. Great going, genius!_ She heaved a sigh before adding to herself, _Shut your god damn mouth next time!_

Lilly walked in timidly, "Darci? A-are you awake?"

She looked up, "Oh, yeah. How're you doing?"

"I'm doing okay…" Her sister came over—hands behind her back—and sat down across from her in a chair, "What about you? Are _you_ going to be okay?"

"Suure," Darci smiled, "I'll be fine. Like I said, it's only a small wound."

Lilly sighed in relief, "Well, wanna see what I drew?" she herself began to smile.

"Of course!"

She stood up and came over, and pulling her hands from behind her back she showed Darci her picture. After looking at it carefully, Lilly began to explain, "That's us over there, and next to us is Mr. Grimes and everyone else! We're standing in front of the prison!"

Darci realized everyone was holding hands. "And we're a part of their group." Lilly added while she looked up.

"It looks beautiful, Lilly! You're getting better and better girl!" She gently shoved her sister in the shoulder.

Lilly gave Darci a hug and muttered "I hope you get well soon," before skipping out.

The hours began to tick by slowly. She was growing very restless before finally falling asleep. She dreamed about being home in her warm bed, waking up to the smell of a freshly cooked meal… Coffee being made… Rick talking quietly outside her room…

Wait. That wasn't a part of her dream. Darci opened her eyes, realizing Rick was talking to someone a few feet away from her room. She couldn't understand exactly what they were saying but she eventually saw Rick flash into view for a moment before he was out of sight again. Then Daryl went by and Darci realized that's who else must have been speaking.

Michonne came in around eight minutes later. She sat down in the chair across from her. Darci furrowed her brow, "What's wrong?"

She found it strange enough for Michonne to come in let along not say anything. "Daryl found Merle." She paused.

Darci felt she already knew the outcome as Michonne finally finished, "he's dead."

"Oh…" Darci looked around.

Sure, Merle was a bad person to be around—or seemed that way—but she never wanted him dead. "That's terrible…"

"Seems like he took a few of the Governor's men with him, though." Michonne continued, "Walkers were all over the place."

She stood up and began walking out, "Just thought you ought to know. Hope your leg gets better soon, we've got something planned out."

Darci raised her head, "Oh?"

"We're going to pack everything into a few vehicles and park them outside the prison. Rick plans to make it seem like we've baled, but he's sure he'll search the prison thoroughly. We've got some traps set up for when they explore deeper within here. If everything works right, we'll scare them into never coming back." Michonne explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Darci sat upright, "I'll get packed."

"You're not supposed to be moving. I can do it or see if Lilly would want to. She finds excitement doing anything it seems."

She thought for a moment. "I'll get Lilly, thanks."

"Need help getting up?"

"My leg isn't _broken_. I can walk fine." She retorted.

Michonne nodded, "Alright… Just call if you need help," and left.

Darci felt bad for snapping like she did. She put her good leg on the ground and stood up, careful not to put her other leg on the floor. She then hopped over to the door and looked out. She watched Beth go by with a big bag over her shoulder.

"Lilly!" Darci called to her sister after spotting her near the prison door.

She looked up and skipped over. She gave a smile, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a bit, could you help me pack our things?"

Lilly looked around for a moment, "everyone's packing stuff, we're not leaving, are we?"

Darci shook her head, "no, just planning ahead. Come on," she backed up into the room again and turned around.

Lilly muttered, "one second," before disappearing.

She was back within a minute with an empty bag, "okay, so just stuff everything in here?" she looked up at Darci.

"Let's try to do it neatly, alright?"

Lilly gave a spout of giggles before grabbing their stuff. It took Darci a moment to realize the bag Lilly carried was theirs—from before they came across the prison group. "They let you take that?"

"Glenn said we could have it back. He says he trusts us." She explained.

Darci nodded and hopped over next to her, grabbing her book and tossing it in the bag. "You got your stuff?"

"Yeah," Lilly looked around, "Seems like there's more, though. Y'know?"

Giving a smile, Darci took the bag from her and led the way out. Lilly helped her limp outside with her hand around Darci's back. After reaching the car, she threw the bag into the trunk of one of the cars with the others. Rick walked up to them, "Good you're not passed out. Was just about to wake you."

Darci turned around, "Michonne told me what you were planning, most of it anyway."

"Alright, saves me some time, then." A grin showed for a second before he looked out to the woods, "Hershel, Beth, Carl, and Judith are going to stay outside while we set up here. Would you mind staying with them?"

Darci shook her head, "Of course not. If you need any help, though, I guess you'll know where we're I'm at."

Rick grabbed her shoulder lightly, "I _trust_ you," Darci felt like he forced this out before he continued, "But if you decide this is your time to try anything, you _will not_ win."

"Of course," was Darci's only response.

He turned away and went back inside the prison. Hershel called out to Darci, "We're ready to go."

She hesitated. "Come on, Lilly. Let's go," she entered the vehicle closest to her while Lilly went into the back.

Hershel opened the passenger seat door to the other vehicle and disappeared from her sight. "Well, here goes nothing," she followed the car in front of her out of the prison and into the woods ahead, "It won't take too long."

To Be Continued…


	7. Safe

Chapter Seven – Safe

Darci raised her head as the gunshots came into earshot. The alarms of the prison followed shortly after.

She had helped Hershel and Beth cover the cars with foliage, to blend in with their surroundings. Carl, however, was _far_ too busy walking around the area, looking out for the Governor's men. Lilly was sitting beside one of the cars holding Judith.

"Makes you wonder what's going on in there." Beth said aloud.

Darci nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure we'll be safe out here."

She could see the top of one of the towers of the prison from where they were. "I'm sure in no time the Governor and his people will flee. Just gonna have to sit through it 'till then."

Carl disagreed, "we should be there."

Hershel hopped over next to Lilly, "Nothing we can do now. How is she?"

Lilly smiled, "I think she's sleeping, actually."

"How long will we wait after the shooting stops?" Darci turned back to Hershel.

"Five minutes? Don't wanna wait too long."

"Alright," she nodded.

Darci looked back toward the prison while the silence dragged on. Suddenly a snapping of a twig made her turn around to see someone running toward them. She pulled out a gun—given to her by Hershel a few moments before—and held it up, Carl and Hershel doing the same.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The teenager came to a stop with his hands in the air.

She clicked the safety off, "Hold it!"

"Hand the gun over, kid!" Darci didn't budge.

"Yeah, sure…" He nodded, slowly putting his hand out.

Darci was about to reach for it when a sudden hole burst into his head and he fell over. She took a few steps back in astonishment and turned to where the sound came from—Carl. "You—you just _shot_ him!"

"So?"

Taken aback she repeated him, "_So_? He was surrendering!"

"It's none of your business, you're not even supposed to still be here. You were supposed to leave ages ago. So stay out of it." He turned around and walked to the back of one of the vehicles.

Darci couldn't believe her ears. _Damn, that kid has issues._ Hershel looked at her and just shook his head. Lilly was rocking Judith slightly, "Is… Is everything okay? Are we still safe?"

Beth gave a small smile, "Yeah. Don't worry."

Darci couldn't help but shake her head silently, limping off to make another patrol. Her leg was hurting less and less, though was still a pain in the ass. She wasn't very far from the others when a thought came to mind. "You know, that was one of the Governor's men… He must've been running from the prison, perhaps they scared them away?"

"I don't hear any more shots… Let's wait a little longer." Hershel said.

Darci had helped uncover the foliage covering the vehicles, then followed behind Hershel and Beth as they drove back to the prison. She was slightly upset that she had to sit in the same car with Carl but said nothing. Finally slowing down inside the fences, she opened the door. No one was around, except Glenn re-entering the prison from one of the balconies. "Come on you two, don't forget Judith."

Opening the back car door, she took Judith from Lilly's lap and waited for her to exit. Afterward she carefully balanced Judith in one hand and closed the door. Beth came over quickly, taking the baby from her, "Thanks."

The six of them went inside cautiously. Darci had her hand ready on her knife, unsure if there were any stragglers that stayed behind. After entering another room, she saw Rick and the others putting a few things on the table. She gave a nod while Hershel walked pass. She led Lilly back to their room, and sat on the floor. She pulled out a water bottle from Lilly's bag, and gave it to her sister, "You need to keep hydrated."

"_I know_," She gave a smile, "I'm not gonna thirst to death."

Returning her smile, Darci leaned her head against the bed, "That was suspenseful."

"Yeah!" Lilly sat down beside her, "At least we're safe now."

"Hopefully it stays that way."

Lilly gently shoved her, "Of course it will! It's not like people are just gonna attack for no reason! We're gonna be alright!"

Darci nodded slightly, not wanting to spoil her sister's joy. _Still so innocent. _A sickening feeling made her give a grunt. _It's a miracle that after everything, she's still enthusiastic…_

Darci turned to see Glenn come to the door entrance, "Rick, Daryl, and Michonne are heading to Woodbury to finish this. We're not gonna wait for him to just come back again."

"Smart. They already gone?"

"Yeah. They won't be long, I'm sure. In the meantime, mind helping us unpack everything?"

She nodded, "Sure. Be back soon, Little Owl."

Lilly stood up with her, "Oh, please! I can help unpack, can't I?"

"It's not like we're putting armed guns away." Glenn shrugged.

"Well, more hands means it'll be quicker. Why not?" Smiling again, she put her hand on Lilly's back and followed Glenn back outside.

With the heavy bags filled with as much as they could stuff in, Lilly was only able to carry one at a time. Darci couldn't help but give out a laugh as she watched Lilly slowly make her way inside with a large one. It didn't last long when Carl shoved her on his way to the car, "Hey!"

Lilly tipped over slightly, "Jerk!"

Carl turned to her as if he was going to give a smart remark, but instead helped her steady herself, "Watch where you're going." He shook his head in an irritable way before grabbing a bag from the back of one of the cars.

Darci grabbed his shoulder as he walked by, "Watch where _you're_ going." She gave a stern look.

He didn't say anything but kept walking. "You alright Lilly?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave a grunt and followed Carl in.

Hershel hopped beside her, "Not much you can do. Rick's gonna have to sort him out himself."

She sighed, "It wouldn't kill him to try to show a little kindness."

"I can't excuse him." He turned back to help Beth pull the last bag from the van.

"Here, I'll take it," Darci opened her hands to catch the bag as Beth threw it, "Not doing much standing around here," she slightly cackled.

Taking it inside, she lay it on the table and unzipped it. She took everything from inside it, and spread it into different piles—hoping to make it easier when putting everything away.

After a half hour, they managed to get everything put back on shelves, in rooms, and in a bit of storage for the food. "That should do it…" Darci smacked her hands together, wiping a bit of dust off in the process, "Nothing left, right?"

"Nah, thanks Darci." Maggie smiled, "All we need to do now is keep watch for the others and catch our breath."

"Thank God," Darci laughed, "A break will come at last."

"Yeah… A Break." Maggie chuckled before walking off toward Glenn.

Lilly ran up to Darci, "Hey! I found some tape! I put up a picture to our room wall." She grabbed Darci's hand and dragged her to their room.

Inside she saw the small piece of paper hung to one side. She looked closely. She could see what appeared to be a fence, and a few stick figures drawn over it. Lilly jumped up and down, "It's the prison! And that's all of us!"

_Us._ Darci grinned, _all of us…_ "It looks wonderful."

She sat down on the bunk bed, laying back. She repeated her thoughts. _Wonderful…_ _All of us…_ After a sigh, she dozed off.

A sudden noise woke Darci. Lilly had just ran into the room, "Darci, come quick!"

Every worst scenario came to mind—The Governor killed someone, someone was bitten, the prison was under attack—but she noticed a small grin on Lilly's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, Rick brought the Woodbury people here! They're gonna live with us!"

_Rick's letting an entire group of people from a group that attacked him to stay… Perhaps that's good news._ She was met by a few people before even getting to the door. _And it's gonna be super cramped in here._ She added to herself.

They gave a shy smile before passing by her. She continued with a limp outside to see one last person exit a bus. Hershel came over, "Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah… Even better knowing we have more people—though, I can't help but feel slightly suspicious."

"We're giving them a chance. You can't chase evil out with evil… Even if some of these people aren't good, perhaps showing them kindness will turn them around." He turned to watch them enter the prison block, "besides, this world needs a little good for once."

Darci frowned slightly. _Maybe…_ Lilly skipped over, "Darci! There's other kids with them! Maybe we could be friends eventually!"

She couldn't deny her sister's excited look on her face. _Give them a chance… For Lilly's sake._

_Perhaps something good will come out of this… Just this once…_

To Be Continued…


	8. A New Start

Chapter Eight – A New Start

A week had passed since Rick and the others had brought back the Woodbury survivors. In that time, Darci helped them clean the bodies out of the "D" Block. The new survivors were still trying to get used to sleeping in a cell, rather than in the town they lived in.

Lilly came skipping in Darci's cell-room, "Hey Darci! Mrs. Peletier just cleaned the cafeteria! She's gonna see if she can't light the stove with a match to see if it works!"

"That's great news," Darci bent over to eye-level with her younger sister, "Are you gonna help her cook?"

"Mhm!" Lilly nodded, excited, "She says if Glenn, Maggie, and Mr. Dixon find any food, like cans and stuff, it might even be a good dinner!"

Darci smiled, "Okay, have they already left?"

"They're just about to, actually!" She paused, before skipping out, "I'm gonna see if Mrs. Peletier needs me to do somethin before we get the food!"

"Don't forget your manners!" Darci called after her.

Deciding she would go with the others to get supplies, Darci threw her sketch book on the table._ I might even find something for Lilly's cell-room._ _God knows it's as empty as can be._ She grabbed her belt, and, after putting it on, she placed her knives in their holds. She picked up her pistol, and put it in the back hold of her belt. As she passed through the other room, she grabbed one of the bags, and then headed outside.

After locating Maggie, she walked up to her, "I hear you're going on a run, mind if I join you?"

Maggie looked up, "Yeah, we need one more anyway, to help carry more stuff. Come on, we're taking that car over there to scout about, see if anything's abandoned."

"'Kay." Darci nodded, before heading over to the car she indicated.

Glenn was throwing an empty bag in the back, "You coming with us?"

"Yeah," Darci put her bag with the other few, before climbing in, "hope you don't mind."

Daryl was already sitting in the front, his foot on the dashboard, waiting to get moving. _Surprised he isn't __taking__ his motorcycle._ She turned as Maggie climbed in next to her, in the back. Glenn sat down in the passenger seat, and he nodded to Daryl. He took his foot off the dashboard, and started the car. Beth opened the gate to outside, and closed it behind them as they drove away.

Darci recalled Rick telling them that they'll be making a working gate so they can clear the field soon. Hershel wanted to grow crops, so they wouldn't have to rely on the supply runs too much. It sounded like a good plan to Darci, but she knew it would be a while before anything they found to plant would grow.

As she looked out the window to her right, she tried to spot abandoned places. It wasn't long before she spotted a building, "Hey hold on, have y'all ever looked there?"

"Nope," Daryl turned the steering wheel, and pulled to a stop in the grass, "Let's check it out."

Darci grabbed her bag, and hopped out. She waited as Maggie grabbed hers, and the four of them carefully made their way toward the thin fence in between them and the building. She looked inside the fence, and slowly breathed out when she saw a few 'Nightmares. Or should she call them Walkers now? She still didn't know.

Maggie nudged shoulder her slightly, and she looked to see that Glenn and Daryl had cut through the fence, and were heading for a tipped over car for cover. The two of them followed, and she began to get a better look at the building._ Looks like a huge house... Maybe there's still food left._

Daryl looked for a moment longer, and then turned to them, "There's only three over there. I don't see anymore than them in 'ere. I think they'll be alright for now. If we catch their attention, try to keep it quiet. We don't know how many there are around this place."

They all nodded, and continued on their way toward the house. The burn marks on the sides of it reminded Darci of her old home. A fire had taken her house to the ground. Lilly was only six at the time, and it was around a month after the dead came back to life. Shaking her head from the memory, Darci quietly stepped behind them.

Looking around carefully, she kept an eye from the back. It wasn't long before they were a few feet from the 'Nightmares. Daryl nodded to them, and they slowly crept closer. As soon as she was at grabbing distance, Darci stabbed her knife into the 'Nightmare's head. In the same instance, Glenn and Daryl did the same to the other two. She took another breath as they went up to the front door. Maggie stopped them, "Hold on, before we open it. Let's check the windows in case we walk into a trap of Walkers."

Darci crouched down, and half-ran over to the nearest window. She tried to look through the glaze on it, but couldn't see. She used her hand to wipe some of it away, and peeked inside. It was dark, and she could barely see anything. Her breath caught in her throat as a sudden stench hit her nose. Squinting her eyes, she looked deeper into the room. There lay a body, and she realized that who ever it was had to have died many months ago. "Hey!" She kept her voice low, "There's a dead body in there."

Daryl nodded, "Alright, I didn't see any Walkers, but be careful anyway; they could be hiding."

They came back together at the front door, and Daryl grabbed the door-knob. He looked at them in a silent way to say "Get ready", before opening the door quickly. They all rushed in, looking in different directions inside, in case a 'Nightmare jumped out. She sighed in relief when realizing it was all quiet.

Creeping around, Darci found what looked like the kitchen. She opened a few of the cabinets, shoving what ever was left of the cans and bags of food into her bag. She opened the fridge, and reeled back at the revolting stench that came from it. She immediately closed it, and coughed. "Well that food's no good." She muttered to herself.

She turned around, and began to head toward the next room. As she went to grab the handle, she stopped abruptly. Quit a few groans were heard on the other side, and she let go of the door handle._ That sounds like a lot of them..._ Biting her lower lip, she quietly went to find the others. Maggie was just putting something in her bag when Darci found her, "Psst!"

Maggie raised her head, "What is it?" She whispered.

"I hear 'N- I hear Walkers in that room right over there," Darci pointed to the closed door.

Maggie nodded quickly in understanding, and turned, "Glenn!"

Glenn poked his head into the hallway they were in, "What?"

"Walkers in that room," Maggie nodded her head to the door.

"How many?"

Maggie turned to Darci. She blinked and opened her mouth, trying to comprehend quickly, "I heard at least more than four."

Glenn nodded as Daryl came over, "What's all the-"

"Shh!" Maggie put her hand down in a shushing signal, "Darci heard walkers in that room."

Daryl sighed inwardly and motioned for them to follow as he quietly stepped over to the door. "Do you know if there are any other entrances?" He whispered.

"There's another door in that kitchen right there," Darci replied.

Glenn nodded, "Maggie, you and Darci go to that door, me and Daryl will get this one. If there does happen to be a group of them, we can get them from two directions. I think we should try and stay near the door, in case we need to get out quick."

They nodded, and Darci followed Maggie into the kitchen. They waited silently, when suddenly Glenn said, "Now!"

They waited half a second after Daryl and Glenn opened the other door before opening their own. In that quick heartbeat, Darci managed to count nine 'Nightmares and her eyes widened. She grabbed two knives, and threw them. One hit the lower jaw of the 'Nightmare, while the other finished it off in the forehead. She pulled another out to stab one that had almost grabbed her.

Darci pulled the knife out of its skull, and sighed relief when she saw Maggie finish the last one. Glenn let go of a sharp stick that was wedged into a 'Nightmare's head. Daryl just pulled out his arrow, and nodded, "Alright, let's check upstairs."

The four of them once again separated after getting up onto the second floor. Darci crept into a room, and looked around. After looking around, she realized it was once a bedroom, though now the bed was tipped over, and the drawers were dusty. _Hmm..._ She opened them, and realized the clothes inside were small. Looking around, she began to notice toys lying around, most of them broken._ This was a child's room..._ Shaking her head, she closed the dusty drawer.

Exiting the room, Darci closed the door behind her, and headed to another. Smelling something awful, she silently opened the door. A 'Nightmare stood there, its back to her. She slowly moved forward, and, after getting right behind it, stabbed it in the back of the head. Darci backed up a bit when it fell, and began to look around. A sparkle caught her eye, and she turned. Something was shining on the ground, and, as she went around the bed, she recognized it to be a silver knife. Picking it up, she examined it._Maybe when Lilly gets older, she can have this._ She put it in her bag, unable to find a hold to put it in.

They regrouped at the entrance. Daryl looked at each of them in turn, "Y'all get everything you can carry?"

They all nodded, and, with that, Daryl led the way out. Darci paused halfway out the door, and turned her head. She thought she heard something. Hearing it again, she almost thought she was imagining it, "Hey, wait. I think I heard something..."

While the other three waited at the door, Darci began to walk to the side of the house. After rounding the corner, she stared in shock at a horse eating the grass, "Hey!" She had just remembered to keep her voice low as she spoke, and spoke more quietly, "There's a _horse_ here!"

Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl had rushed over. Glenn spoke first after a moment's silence, "Whoa. You think we can take it?"

Daryl looked at him, "Unless you wanna ride it home, I don't think so. We ain't got room in a car for a horse y'know."

Maggie turned to them, "I can ride it. I could follow behind the car," she then added before any of them could complain, "it would be a loss to leave it here."

Daryl inwardly sighed, "Alright, but try to keep up, the Walkers will think you're dinner if you move to slow."

Maggie rolled her eyes as both Glenn and Darci followed Daryl to the car. Maggie saddled the horse- finding a saddle and reign on a fence post -and put a reign over its head before hopping on to it. As Darci climbed into the back seat, she saw Maggie slowly heading their way, a tight grip on the reign. She waved once before Darci shut the door.

"Alright, let's go." Daryl started the car after throwing his bag into the back, next to Darci.

Glenn did the same, sitting in the passenger seat as they began to drive away; Maggie kept up behind them, not wavering.

The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way through the field of the prison. Carol was there, as was Michonne and Rick. They opened the gate and they went through. Darci could recognize confusement in Rick's eyes when he saw Maggie riding through behind them. Daryl parked the car, and climbed out. Darci grabbed the bags before doing the same, and closed the door. She tossed Daryl's to him, and Glenn's, before walking over to Rick, "We got a few cans, and three bags of chips."

Rick nodded, and Carol walked up, "Can I see the cans?"

Darci passed her the bag, and Carol pulled out a few of them, "If you don't mind, I'm gonna get Lilly to help me cook part of supper with this." She returned the bag before she walked away.

Maggie was just tying the horse to a metal bar that stuck out of the ground near the block wall. She looked over to Darci, "We'll have to keep it here until we can make a stall I suppose; and we have to find food for it as well. Won't be easy, but I think it'll help us."

Darci smiled, "I sure hope so."

Rick yelled out as he came over, "Hey, Darci! Michonne, Carol, and I were thinkin' of clearing A Block out tomorrow, for extra space in case we need it. We'll start early tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"S-Sure," She stammered, "Anyone else coming?"

"Daryl, Glenn, Sasha's coming too." He answered.

Darci nodded, "Alright, sounds like fun.." She joked, "I'll go give the rest of this food to Carol, and I'll get rest as soon as I get done." she saw the sun wasn't far from sinking down the horizon.

She headed inside, pulled out the canned foods- as well as the bags of chips -and headed to the Cafeteria. After giving them to Carol, who put them on a shelf in a smaller room in the back of the cafeteria, Darci went back to the cell block, and took the knife out of the bag before tossing it onto the small table.

She pulled out a bottle of water. Darci looked out through the barred window to see that night was just falling. She put the bottle on the table after taking a sip, and went over to her bed to lay down. She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me your thoughts on this, and, don't forget, Creative criticism is always appreciated!**


	9. A' Block

Chapter Nine – "A" Block

Darci opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, and looked out her cell-room. Through the small barred window outside, she could see the pale light of day starting to get slowly brighter. Yawning, she sat upright, careful not to hit her head.

She stretched her arms out, before getting up. "Wonder if the others are already getting ready.." She remembered they wanted her to help clear A Block out.

Blinking sleep from her eyes, she grabbed her knife-belt, and buckled it on. She then placed her small pistol in the back hold. Walking out, she quickly and quietly went to the entrance to the cell-room next to hers. Lilly was still sound asleep._ Let her sleep..._ Turning back, she went outside, stifling another yawn.

When she stepped out, Michonne and Carol were already there waiting with Rick and Daryl. Glenn was just coming with Sasha. "Morning." She greeted them when she was within hearing distance.

Michonne gave a smile in return, "A little sleepy there?" she mused.

"I'll be fine." Darci turned to Rick, "So, which one is A Block?"

Rick pointed over to his left- her right -to a building next to C Block, the one they slept in. Darci nodded, "Have you ever went over there?"

"No, there's a high chance of Walkers still bein' in there, though. We will clear it out, have extra room if anything happens... Maggie's gonna grab a few of the new folk and find some broken logs to fix the fences while we do this. They won't get it all done today, but they're starting." Rick seemed to almost be talking to himself as well as them.

"When should we get started?" Darci asked.

"Right now I suppose, if you're all ready." Rick began to lead the way to A Block.

Sasha had come up beside Darci, "Hey... I don't remember seeing you here when I first came with Tyreese."

Darci looked at her in confusement, "You've been here before?"

"Yeah, but... At that time, Rick was still suffering the loss of his wife, or so Carol says. You weren't there, were you?"

She shook her head, "I guess not, I never knew you've even seen this place," Darci smiled to show no disrespect, "I must have come after that."

"Ah, you should tell me how you came to find this place sometime," Sasha dipped her head as they came to gate that led to the door of the Block.

Rick looked at them, "We'll head straight to the cells, and then head deeper. For now, we'll stick together." He waited a moment before opening the door to the block. All was eerily quiet. Darci suppressed a shiver as they headed to a door that was closed, but had a window. Daryl went up to the door, and looked through, "I only see two."

Darci turned her head, seeing a door entrance that led to a slightly bigger room. _Hmm... The door's opened, so I doubt there are any 'Nightmares in there._ She turned back to the others as Rick opened the door. The two 'Nightmares inside turned their heads toward them, and began to snarl hungrily as they moved forward.

Sasha stepped up, "I got the one on the left."

As Sasha stabbed it in the head with a small knife, Michonne sliced the others head in half. There were cells on each side of them, and even more upstairs. Darci muttered, "There's gonna be plenty of room in here for more people." She began to look around.

Some of the cell-doors were open, and some of the cells had dead inmates in them. She then looked up to the second floor as she walked forward under it. There was a small tower-like room up against the wall, like the one in Cell Block C. She climbed up the stairs slowly, taking a look around.

Hearing a groan, Darci stopped altogether._ Where are you?..._ She waited a moment, and, at hearing it again, she followed the direction of the sound. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, she stopped again when the sound was close. She turned her head to see one still locked in a cell. "So, there are still a few locked up and alive?" she muttered.

When the 'Nightmare finally noticed her presence, it went to the door, stretching its arms through the gaps in the bars, snarling. Taking a breath, she walked up to it while pulling out her knife, careful to avoid its swinging hands, and stabbed it in the head.

Carol had called up to her, "Everything alright?" she was just walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, just killed another one in the cell." Darci looked at her for a moment, before continuing to look around.

Soon, after making sure the room was pretty much emptied of 'Nightmares, the group went back near the entrance where another door led to a dark hallway. Rick looked at them, "Stick together, and if we find more than we can handle, we run back."

They nodded, and, after he opened the door, they slowly made their way in. Daryl held a flashlight, as did Michonne. Darci looked around, and realized there were a few different ways to go down. She was soon aware of a distant moaning. She turned sharply as something poked her. She then realized they were at a dead-end, and were heading down to the right; Michonne was beside her, motioning for her to catch up.

As they continued down the dark hall, Darci jumped as a few 'Nightmares slammed against a cage door, snarling. Sasha went over, stabbing one of them with a stick she held. Daryl stabbed another, and Rick killed the last one. Carol whispered, "How long do you think these hallways go? I don't think it connects to D or C."

Darci almost missed Rick shrug, "Let's stop for now, I don't want to get stuck down here." They turned, going back.

They exited the long hallways, and went back into the room with the cells. Rick turned to them, "We'll clear out the bodies to burn, and clean this place up."

They were piling up the dead bodies near one corner, next to the door. She headed upstairs to check around the rooms. Darci went to grab one of the bodies inside one of the cells, when it suddenly grabbed her leg. Letting out a startled scream, she tried yanking her leg back, reaching for her knives. She had fallen on her backside, still trying to get her knife.

Just as she thought it would bite her, an arrow went through its skull. As she slowed down her breathing, she turned to see Daryl walking up.

He pulled the arrow out of its skull, and walked away. "Thanks?" He didn't stop as she stood up.

_You expected him to say you're welcome? Man you're dumber than you thought._ Shaking her head, she added to herself, _next time, I'll check before I go to grab one._ She picked up the now completely dead body, and threw it over the balcony on to the first floor.

As Michonne began to pull the body into the corner, Carol announced, "That's the last one."

Sasha looked at them, "So how do we get them all out? Take them one by one? That could take almost all day."

"Well, let's look around for somethin' to help keep it short." Daryl huffed, putting his crossbow around his back.

They found a Gurney at the far corner, but there was only one. "I don't think we could fit more than three on that." Darci raised a brow.

"Better than one." Michonne began to drag it toward the pile of dead bodies, "It'll be a bit quicker anyway, there aren't that many bodies."

Carol helped Michonne get the bodies on, and strapped them to it so they won't fall out. Darci held the door open while they headed out. _Almost done._

They eventually managed to get all the bodies out, and put them at the back of the block outside, before burning them. Rick turned to them, "I was thinking about helping Maggie by finding logs when out on runs and stuff like that. Make her job easier, help fix the fences."

"Sounds good," Michonne agreed.

As they headed back to C Block, Darci looked out to the woods on the outside of the prison._ We'll make it. We can survive this here._ She was feeling more hopeful everyday. Carol came up to her as the others began to go inside, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "You?"

"I'm fine, I saw you fall in there... I thought I'd let you know it's easier to have your shirt behind your knives. It's easier to grab that way." Carol returned her smile.

Darci tucked her shirt behind her knives, "Hey, thanks. I can't see why I never knew this before." she laughed.

Carol began to walk away, "It's nothing, I'm pretty sure it will help you."

Darci followed her inside, and Lilly came skipping over, "Hey! You weren't there when I woke up!"

"Well, I was busy doing something with Rick." She ruffled her hair.

Lilly nodded, "I drew something while you were away!" she ran back to her cell-room, and Darci followed more slowly.

Lilly came back out with a piece of paper, and gave it to her. When Darci looked, she saw what looked like the prison, and she smiled when she saw the stick figures of people behind the fence. "Oh, I'm gonna have trouble finding who is who," she knelt to her sister's level, "mind showing me?"

Her younger sister nodded, and pointed to each in turn, "That's Mr. Grimes, and next to him is Mr. Dixon. He never smiles, so he's got a frown." In her pause, Darci silently laughed, "and that is Glenn and Maggie, next to Carol and Michonne; and there we are! Carl's next to his dad, I'm sure you can recognize his hat."

"Well, this is a lovely drawing! I'll be taking this with me to my room." Darci tapped her shoulder a few times, "Why not go play with the other kids? Get to know them?"

Lilly smiled, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Just go see if they're in D block, you remember I showed you how to get there from the cafeteria?"

"Mhm!" Lilly skipped away, "I'll show them the cards Glenn brought back!"

Darci watched her go for a moment longer before heading back to her cell-room. She put Lilly's drawing inside her bag._ I'll hang it up once I find tape or something._ She was wiping the dust off her table and bed pole. She began to wonder for a moment._ I forgot to look for books..._ _Wonder if there are any libraries in D block?_ She just shook her head as she grabbed her sketch book.

Opening it up, she sat against the bed. She looked at the ceiling a moment. Smiling, she began to lightly sketch lines across the paper- both horizontally and vertically. They were barely visible as she began to darken some edges, and added to others.

Hours seem to have passed as she paused in her sketching. Her hand was tired, and she looked at her drawing happily. She had drawn the front of the prison, what she knew she'd always see when coming back from runs. Looking up, she realized Michonne had come, "Hello."

"Hey, nice sketch there." She smiled, "Listen, Carol says she's finally got the cafeteria in a good enough state to eat in. How about we go? She says supper's ready."

"Sure," Darci closed her book, and left it on her bed as she followed Michonne out.

Michonne didn't turn her head as they headed down the hallway, "You know, you're doing pretty good here in the prison. Hershel's eager to plant some vegetables in that field. But, as you know, we can't with the Walkers. I'm thinking if we could draw them away from the outer gate long enough, we could at least close it, so we could fix it; maybe even make it better."

"I could see that working," Darci agreed, "Before you know it, we'll have a working fence, and a field full of plants. Maybe we could help find the logs to fix the other fences, eh?"

Michonne turned to her, "Yeah, sounds likes fun. But we'd still have to keep up with the runs for food. More people, means more mouths."

"Indeed," They entered the now clean Cafeteria, where a few people already sat eating.

When Darci saw them, a rush of hope began to flood through her. It reminded her of before everything happened; almost like Lilly's old school. Though, the voices were almost muted. _It's as if everything's normal again..._ She didn't know whether that made her uneasy with everything that had been going on, or happy._ It's been a while since you had a break, just enjoy it for once!_ She finally relaxed. Michonne looked at her, "Coming?"

"Yeah, I am." Darci inwardly sighed in relief.

Things were gonna be alright. She knew they were.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long! And please, a special note to those out there... If you're gonna skip my chapters (I know because I check), please don't bother reading this at all 3 Than you~ R&amp;R please c: I love creative criticism!**


	10. Catching Pigs

Chapter Ten – Catching Pigs

Darci was lying in her bed, etching something into the knife she wanted to give to Lilly one day. As she began to carve a slight curve, she stopped at the sound of skipping. She didn't want Lilly to see it right yet, so she put the knife away just as her sister came into the room. She then pulled her sketch book out, "Hey there, Little Owl, you're just in time for me to draw."

Lilly giggled, "Actually, Mr. Grimes is looking for you!"

Surprise lit Darci as she sat up, hitting her head on the bottom of the top bunk, "Ouch..." After rubbing her head, she stood up, "What did he need?"

"I dunno, he asked if I'd seen you, and if I could come get you, so I did. He's waiting outside!" Lilly watched her go.

"Thanks, Lilly," Darci ruffled her hair as she headed outside, buckling her belt before exiting the block.

Rick was talking to Daryl and Sasha near the fence. A surge of pride coursed through her when she saw the newly built gate. Darci was lucky to have come up with an idea on how they should place the gate; They made it in a triangle-tipped shape, with wooden pikes all around it. If there were any 'Nightmares at the gate when they began to open it, it would push them into the pikes.

As she came closer to Rick, Daryl, and Sasha, she began to hear their voices. "...Need quite a few hands to help you with this. They aren't very keen on being caught," That was Rick talking.

Confused and curious, Darci called out, "What doesn't want to be caught?"

They all turned to her, and nodded greeting before Rick answered, "Pigs."

_Pigs_? They must have been talking about the wild pigs that roamed the woods, and scurried away from the hungry snarls of the 'Nightmares. "Lilly said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah. I want you to help Daryl and Sasha catch some of the pigs out there for livestock. It would be easier than trying to hunt if we had them. Glenn and Maggie have already built a pig pen."

"Okay." Darci raised a brow questioningly, but didn't argue.

She already knew it would take most of the day to do so, but perhaps it would be fun? Rick nodded, "Carol's got breakfast going, Patrick seems to enjoy helping her. You should probably eat before going out there, and keep a lookout when you are."

Returning the gesture, Sasha, Daryl, and Darci made their way to the cafeteria. Lilly crept up behind Darci, and poked her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, turning around, "You scared me out of my skin!"

Sasha began to laugh, "Hello Lilly."

"Hi! Darci, I thought by now you'd hear me coming!" Lilly giggled, "I guess not!" She closed her eyes, beginning to laugh harder.

Darci joined her, and ruffled her head, "Have breakfast yet?"

"No, was just about too!" Lilly looked around, "I was looking for Mika and Lizzy first, though. Oh! There they are, with Luke. Catch you later!" without waiting for Darci to say goodbye, Lilly dashed off to her new friends.

_It's like nothing has changed in the world... As if the dead wasn't trying to rip apart the living._ She stifled a sigh, and pushed away her troubled thoughts as she headed over to where Carol had food on a stand. "Hello, Carol. Having a nice morning?"

"Yes, a bit busy, what about you?" Carol smiled, looking up from putting something on a plate.

Darci returned it, "I'm doing good. About to head out with Sasha and Daryl, and hunt down some pigs."

Carol let out a bit of laughter, "Pigs?"

"Yeah, Rick wants to have some livestock, so we wouldn't have to rely on hunting so much." Darci began to put some food on her plate.

"Sounds like fun," Carol nodded, "Hope it goes well."

With another smile, Darci walked off to find a table to sit at. She found Sasha and Daryl with Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel at one of the tables, and went over to sit with them._ They must be talking about today's work._ She called a greeting before sitting down, and placed her plate of food on the table.

She then noticed Rick making his way over to them, and sat down next to Hershel. "You should take the truck, with a crate, for the pigs. That way you don't have to carry them back to the prison." There was a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. "I already left it out there, close to the edge of the forest..."

Darci wasn't paying attention as she watched Lilly across the room, talking with some of the kids._ She's so happy..._ With a slight smile she began to hope it would always be that way. She snapped out of her daydream when Sasha nudged her shoulder, "W-what?"

She realized they were looking at her, as if a question had been asked. Feeling embarrassed at not paying attention, she cleared her throat, "I beg your pardon?"

She thought she saw amusement glimmer in Hershel's eyes as Rick took a breath, "I had said, we should make a council. It gets pretty tiring being the only one leading," Though Darci knew he wanted to spend more time with Carl, to try to bring him back from becoming cold, "And that way, if we find ideas we could hold meetings, and it would be agreed on. Things might just be simpler..."

She guessed this was his way of stepping down as leader. Darci began to nod, "Well... what did you ask me?"

"With all the help you're giving, pretty much non-stop, I think you could be a part of the council, as will Sasha." Rick concluded.

Feeling a bit flattered, Darci stammered, "Y-you're sure?"

"Why not? You and Sasha always pitch in to help. I think it's a good idea." Hershel nodded.

"Thank you!" She didn't know what else to say.

Rick nodded, "So, apart from you two, Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, and Maggie will be apart of the council. Agreed?"

They all agreed, and finished their meals. Darci took the plate and put on the top of a few plates. She went over to where Lilly still sat, and said she was going out for a bit. After saying Good-bye to her sister, she left and followed Daryl and Sasha outside.

Sasha let Daryl take the lead, and fell back beside Darci, "I'm glad you people let us in. You have a good thing going here."

Darci smiled, "Don't thank me, thank Rick, I didn't come here until a week before we went to Woodbury."

"I wonder if we'll manage to keep things so simple?" Sasha asked as they exited the field, and went outside.

"I'm sure we will. It can sometimes be peaceful enough to make you forget what's out here." Darci replied.

Daryl didn't turn around as he huffed, "Are y'all gonna stand around and gossip all day, or are we gonna find some pigs?"

Sasha and Darci exchanged looks, holding back laughter. They stayed quiet from then on as they searched for the slightest movement.

Eventually, they began to split up, but were still within eyesight of each other. She heard a 'Psst!' and turned to see Sasha pointing. She followed her gaze to see a pig snuffling among the trees._ Looking for food I guess._ She looked around to find Daryl, and, after seeing him a bit away, she called out softly, "Daryl! Over here!"

He turned around, and carefully made his way over to them, making sure he didn't step on anything loud. "What?" He asked silently when he finally reached them.

Sasha nodded her head to where the pig was still lazily putting his nose to the ground. Daryl put his hand toward one side, then pointed to Sasha. He then, with a hand signal, told Darci to stay put, while he moved to the other side. She looked around. Darci made sure no 'Nightmares were around, before turning back to where Daryl nodded.

Sasha and Daryl were beginning to creep on it from one side, and that's when it hit Darci. _They're scaring it towards me, so I can stop it while it runs._ She also realized the truck Rick left was only a bit away.

As soon as Daryl went to grab the pig, it seemed to realize there was danger, and ran off in the opposite direction of them towards Darci. The few bushes around hid her enough so that the pig didn't realize she was there until too late. She practically leaped on to it, and held its neck around her arms. Darci made sure to avoid its feet, which looked dangerously sharp. Daryl and Sasha ran over, and, they picked the pig off the ground. It began to flail, letting out loud squeals. She winced, for she realized any 'Nightmares close by would come to the sound.

Daryl grunted, "Can you two handle it?"

"Yeah," Sasha and Darci said at once.

"Good, I'll keep watch for Walkers," Daryl let go of the pig, and pulled his crossbow from over his shoulder.

_Damn this pig is heavy!_ She and Sasha slowly made their way to the truck, which now seemed like miles away. Darci tried to keep control when she heard the moaning of a 'Nightmare. Daryl had already loaded his crossbow, and killed it when it came from around a tree.

Finally, they managed to get the pig into the crate at the back of the truck. Letting out a relieved sigh, Darci looked at them, "I suppose we need another of a different gender."

Daryl was looking around, "Mhm. That one's female, so we gotta find a male."

Not even daring to ask when he got a chance to see what gender the pig they caught was, Darci began to look around.

It was only a few minutes when she heard groaning, and Darci pelted towards a tree. Peering around it, she saw a 'Nightmare having a feast on what looked like the remains of a dead animal._ What a waste_, she thought when she saw the familiar look of a pig snout. She looked around once more, seeing to it that no other 'Nightmares were around, and threw her knife at the back of its head.

She realized she needed more practice when it hit the top of its neck, nearly missing the skull entirely. She took the knife back, and went back to looking. Not much time had passed when she spotted a swirly tail sticking out of behind a bush. Darci looked around, but couldn't see Daryl nor Sasha around.

_I can't go looking for them or I'll lose the pig._ She made her way around it in a wide circle. She realized it was male, and gave out a breath she had held._ If I catch you, I think we'll be done._ She slowly crept forward, watching out for fallen twigs and leaves. When she was a few feet away, and made sure it didn't plan on turning around, Darci leaped forward. The pig squealed, and ran just out of hands' reach, running off. Wincing at the sound, she quickly stood to her feet, and chased after it.

_Come back here, you little..._ She almost ran into a tree, and, when she made a quick turn around it, practically ran right into a 'Nightmare, "Oh sh-" It let out a snarl and tried to grab for her. As fast as she could, Darci pulled out her knife- thankful Carol told her she should keep her shirt tucked behind the belt- and stabbed it in the eye.

"That was too close..." She sighed as it fell to the ground.

Looking up at the sound of another squeal, Darci saw Sasha had grabbed it. _At least we didn't lose it..._ She tried to think on the bright side as she ran over.

Sasha nodded to the 'Nightmare back where she came from, "That was a bit close there, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Darci cleared her throat, "I thought I was a goner."

She smiled friendly, "Not today, looks like. Come on, Daryl said he's waiting at the truck to make sure no Walkers got the idea to have a feast while we're looking for another."

She and Sasha carried the particularly fat pig back to the truck, when suddenly Darci looked around. "Mm... Sasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Which way was the truck?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: *Evil laugh* Sorry guys, as soon as I wrote down that last sentence, I couldn't help but think that it was the perfect way to end a chapter xD! Apologies for this taking like a month to get up, I had a major writer's block! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I love creative criticism if you could spare the time to give it! c:  
I also hope I got the message through when I mentioned the chapter skipping c: Have a nice day/night~**


	11. Lost

Chapter Eleven – Lost

"_Which way was the truck_?" Darci looked at Sasha, who slowly turned her head to face her.

There was a long pause before Sasha gave a sigh, "Great... Er, we could be close... Hopefully."

"Here, lemme get a rope for this thing," Darci took one hand off the pig, which began to feel more heavy, and tried to rummage in the bag that hung around her arm. Finally, she managed to drag out a thin-like rope, "It isn't much, but it might help us," She wasn't very convinced herself as she tied the rope around the pig's neck.

Sasha tentatively tugged on the rope, and, after she was assured it wouldn't come loose, the pair of them began to look around. Only once or twice did the pig try to pull away, but failed both times, squealing protests in the process.

Darci looked around again, peering through the trees for any signs of the fence to the prison or the metal material of the truck. She then tried to look through the leaves that obscured the sky, looking for the sun. She managed to see a glimpse of brightness that was slowly sinking, but was still way high above their heads. "Well, we don't need to know the time, as it must be after noon, but west is that way if I'm not mistaken," She pointed at one direction.

Sasha nodded, "Okay, but we don't exactly know which way we went from leaving the prison."

"Eh, you're right, let's just mark the ground here, and choose a direction. If we go in a circle, we'll end up back here... Or something like that? I'm no expert." Darci shrugged as she began to make a mark in the ground with her shoe.

Sasha began to look around, deciding which direction to take, "Well, we were over there with the pig I think. So let's not go that way, how about this way?" She turned her head opposite from where they caught the pig.

"Sure, need any help with him?" Darci nodded towards the pig.

She shook her head, "Nah, let's go."

The two of them began to head off in the direction Sasha pointed in, with the pig reluctantly trailing behind them. "If only they can be trained to keep up..." Darci muttered as she glanced back at the sad looking creature.

"Yeah." Sasha let out a low laughing noise.

Darci looked around from time to time, trying to find something familiar, when groans reached her ears. She put her arm in front of Sasha, who stopped, and looked at her. She made a gesture near her ear, and, when Sasha tilted her head a bit, she gave a look of understanding.

She peered through the murky looking forest, trying to find the source of the noise. Then she saw the figure of a man–no, a 'Nightmare–dragging its feet across the ground. She tapped Sasha on the shoulder twice and pointed toward it. Whispering as lowly as she could, Darci told her, "Wait here, I'll try to find a way behind it. If you could get it's attention, but _not_ too loud, in case others are following it... Unless, you'd rather me be the bait?"

Sasha stayed quiet a moment, before replying, "Alright, I'll wait here."

Darci nodded, then ran off into some bushes, making a wide circle around the 'Nightmare that was unaware of her presence. Once she was sure that the 'Nightmare was exactly between her and Sasha, she looked to her friend, and, once catching her eye, nodded.

"Psst! Over here!" Sasha whispered loudly.

The 'Nightmare turned, and began to scuffle toward her, a low hungry snarl in its throat. Darci carefully made her way behind it, and stuck a dagger in the back of its skull. It fell to the ground almost immediately.

"Okay, back to searching..." She said, after pulling her dagger back, cleaning it, and putting it back in its hold.

They continued their way to the truck, looking and watching for anything that looked at all familiar. The pig had eventually given up trying to escape, but Sasha still had to tug hard for it to follow. Darci turned at a soft sound. "Did you hear that?"

Sasha looked around, "what?"

"There it is again!" Darci lowered her voice as she heard it again, a little louder.

"What was it?" Sasha asked, obviously hearing it too.

Darci began to look around, when heard the voice more clearly, "Sasha! Darci!"

"It's Daryl, come on!" Sasha began to head toward where the sound came from.

As Darci followed, she softly called out, "Daryl, we're over here!"

In the same moment, Daryl came out from behind some bushes, "where the hell did you guys go?"

"These woods aren't exactly easy to get through, if you know what I mean," Darci answered, "We got another pig, though."

He nodded, "Alright, let's go for now," and with that, Daryl began to lead the way back to the truck.

Soon, the truck came into view. Sasha and Darci picked the pig up, and put it in the back. "I'll ride back here," Darci began to climb up in to the back of the truck with the pigs, "I'll make sure they don't try to jump out," she joked.

Sasha said, "alright," before heading into the passenger seat of the truck.

The engine started up, and after a few seconds, they headed back to the prison. It was a slightly bumpy ride, but Darci didn't mind. She began to pet one of the pigs, "One day I'll be eating you... So don't get too attached." maybe it wasn't a good sign to be talking to herself, but she thought it funny.

She looked up at the sound of their new gate opening. Darci waited as they came through the field. The truck came to a stop next to a small wooden fence, that had a smaller shelter spot in one corner._ This must be the pigpen Maggie and Glenn built. _After getting out, she saw Hershel and Rick coming over. Daryl and Sasha were already out of the truck, and were going over to greet them, so Darci quickly joined them.

"How did it go?" Rick asked.

Daryl looked back at the truck, "it went fine, these two got lost for a bit, but overall fine."

"I suppose those woods are easy to get lost in," He gave a smile, "no troubles for you guys though?" he looked at Sasha and Darci.

"Nah, it was fine." Sasha nodded.

Hershel began to hop over to the back of the truck, "Let's get these in that pen."

"Will you need help with that?" asked Darci.

Hershel shook his head, "I think Rick and I can handle it. Thank you for getting them."

Darci headed inside, throwing her bag over next to her bed after getting to her room. She grabbed the bottle of water to drink as Lilly came in, "Were the pigs cute?"

"Ahh, I suppose," Darci laughed, "but we can't make them pets, Lilly. They're eventually going to be our food, okay?"

"I know, Carl told me." Lilly sighed, "he didn't have to put it in such a harsh way though."

Darci raised a brow, "I'm sure he meant well, come on, did you have lunch?"

"Oh yes, Mrs. Peletier showed me how to wash dishes, so that I could help when she needed it. That kind boy Patrick helps too."

She smiled, "That's good," following Lilly to her room, she added, "you like helping her out?"

"Mhm!" Lilly gave an enthusiastic smile, "it gets _boring_ sitting around all day!"

Darci began to laugh, "well, I'm sure we'll find some games eventually."

"I hope so." Lilly was pulling out some paper from a bag as Darci began to leave the room.

She ran straight into Daryl as he passed by. Backing up, she blinked, "S-Sorry,"

He didn't answer, but grunted as he continued up the stairs. _Ass._ She went into her room, straightening a few things out in her bag. She couldn't help but think of herself whacking the side of Daryl's head. _Nah, you'd get in to trouble._ Lilly came back in, confusion written over her face, "Hey Darci...?"

"Yes?" Darci put the bag aside.

Lilly frowned, "Are boys always mean?"

"Why do you ask?" Darci beckoned for Lilly to sit down next to her.

"Because Carl always snaps when he talks to me... I think he hates me." She looked sad.

Darci rubbed her back, "No, he doesn't hate you... Trust me. He's just trying to help you out in his own way. Carl only wants to make sure you don't get bit. It's very dangerous you know."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "He doesn't have to do it the way he does."

Darci couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry about it; like I said, I'm sure he means well. He's a good kid if you think about it. Just don't take nothing by it."

Lilly stood up and as she was leaving, she murmured, "I still don't see why he has to be bad tempered over it."

_Hmm..._ Darci began to wonder if Carl was really being bad tempered, or just caring for her younger sister. She pulled out her sketch book. When it opened, she happened to see the face of an old woman. She suddenly became quite sad.

After a moment, she broke the silence.

"I'm trying..." Darci said quietly to herself, "I don't know if Lilly really is coping or just hiding it under her laughs. I'll take care of her, mom."

She wiped a tear from her eye with her arm, closed the book and tossed it back in her bag; she was no longer in the mood to draw. Darci truly missed her parents... They were eaten alive a few weeks after everything went to Hell. She lay down in her bed, trying to think of the world going back to normal. Darci almost didn't realize she fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: So Sorry for the long wait!~ I hope to get the next chapter done a little sooner than how long it took for this one ;A; Apologies! Please R&amp;R~**


	12. Subramanian

Chapter Twelve – Subramanian

A few more weeks passed by, and while on a few runs, the group found people who needed help. They welcomed them to the prison, and over time, they became apart of the group themselves.

Darci was eating with the rest of the council early one morning. Michonne was out; looking for the Governor, as far as Darci knew. Carol was just talking about making a run to the hospital a few miles out for more medical supplies. "Sounds like a good idea," Darci said after a moment of chewing.

"Who wants to go, then?" Carol asked, "I'm staying here, help out with Judith; and Rick and Carl are with Hershel out in the farm right now.

In the week that had passed, Maggie and Sasha had found some tomato plants that were still thriving, and they brought a few back for planting. "I'll go," Darci volunteered.

Sasha agreed, and soon after so did Glenn. Darci couldn't help but hope Daryl wouldn't come either, but he then said, "I'll come too, then."

She kind of figured it was too much to hope, "so, anything we're really running out of and should look out for?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, we're getting scarce on Tylenol and Mucinex. It's getting colder, and there's going to be sick to tend to."

Darci nodded, "So, the hospital a few miles from here... What's it called again?"

"Well, according to Jeffry, he thinks it's called 'Spalding Regional Hospital'." Carol replied.

"I'll go get my stuff, see you outside," She waved bye as she exited the Cafeteria.

She entered C-block, and went to her own room, grabbing her bag. She threw some of the stuff inside out; her drawing book, pencils, and one sad-looking eraser. "Whatcha doing?" Lilly asked.

Darci turned, "Oh, hey. I'm about to go on a run."

"Oh... Okay." She looked kinda sad.

Darci had put a water bottle in when she smiled, "Now come on, I've been on runs before; what's so bad about this time?"

"Nothing!" Lilly said, "I'll just play with the other kids.

_Okay..._ "You sure?" Darci raised a brow.

"Of course!" Lilly laughed.

Darci put her bag around one shoulder, and, as she came by Lilly, she ruffled her hair. "See you later, Little Owl."

"See ya!" Lilly kind of waved.

Darci came outside to see that the others were all ready. She was about to climb in the back when she noticed that Glenn and Sasha were already up there. Sasha smiled, "We thought you should get shotgun this time."

Trying not to show her dread, she opened the side door, stepped into the passenger seat of the truck, and closed it. Daryl nodded, and, the truck already being cranked up, he drove down the road. Carl and Rick were there to open and close the gate behind them. "Here," Daryl passed her a map, "try to find Griffin. That's the city Jeffry says it's in."

Darci opened the map a bit, since it was all folded up, and began by finding a red circle, indicating where they were. She started looking around that area, with her finger on the paper. "It's up Highway 19."

Daryl nodded, "We won't drive right into it, we'll park just a few blocks away."

_Now I wish I brought my drawing book..._ She was beginning to grow awkward, so she just looked out the window. They remained quiet along the way, and, as they began to come up one street, Darci looked at the map, then up, and said, "Make a left on the next street."

Along the way, she had seen a few of the 'Nightmares just trudging in circles. She was glad none of them seemed to notice the truck go by, as none had followed. Darci looked up ahead, "Okay. You said just a few blocks away, so you might want to pull over here."

Daryl turned the truck into an empty alley. Darci exited the vehicle, closing the door, and stuffed the map in her bag. Sasha climbed down in front of Darci, "Wasn't too long, eh?"

"Nah..." Darci looked around, trying to see if there were any 'Nightmares nearby.

The two of them went around the other side of the truck to join Daryl and Glenn. Daryl nodded toward a tallish building, "That's it over there."

Darci looked, seeing a big sign that read "Spalding Regional Hospital". _No telling what could be dead in there._ She turned to Daryl, "is there a specific plan?"

"Nope."

_Okay._ Darci followed the rest of them, covering their back. It was strangely quiet. She looked everywhere, but didn't see a single 'Nightmare. _Where are they?..._ They were soon at the entrance to the hospital. Glenn peered in, and shook his head, "I don't see anything."

He then tried to open the door; to their luck, it wasn't locked. They moved in quietly, checking every hall. Sasha raised a brow, and whispered, "Where are they?"

"There might not be any..." Glenn shrugged, but none of them were convinced.

"Don't spread too far, but take as much as you can." Daryl said, as he walked down one of the halls, searching some of the cabinets.

Darci went to their right from the entrance, where a desk―most likely the help desk―was. She put her dagger in it's hold before climbing on top of it. She looked down on the floor on the other side, and, once satisfied there was nothing there, she stepped down. Darci opened some of the cabinets on this side. She didn't expect much, but she had found a small bottle of Tylenol. _Headaches._ She grabbed it, and put it in her bag.

She continued to scrummage through, and stopped. Darci thought she heard a groan. She looked around; nothing. She opened another drawer, only to find some papers and pencils. She climbed back over, and began to look in some of the cabinets against the wall. She found a few bottles of pain killers, but that was it. She raised her head at an unfamiliar scream.

Darci ran over to the hallway, where the others just grouped up at. _Someone else is in here!_ She thought, and it seemed the others were thinking the same. They rushed down the hall, when another scream came from up the stairs to their left. Behind them as they walked up, Darci gazed around to see if anything else followed. They reached the second floor, and came to see a 'Nightmare trying to get through the first door on the right in the hallway.

But that wasn't all. Darci just watched open-jawed as Walking Nightmares filled the hallway, all the way to the end. Glenn stabbed the one at the door, and forced the door open. They ran in, to find two doctors―they had white coats, and name tags, so Darci assumed they were doctors―standing there with no weapons. Darci was beginning to shudder at the groans coming from the hallway, obviously about to come through the door.

Not waiting for an answer or question, Daryl ran over to one of the windows, trying to get it to open. After a moment of useless struggle, he finally just used used his crossbow to break the glass, "Come on!"

One of the doctors came over, looking out, "Are we supposed to _jump_?"

"It isn't that high, now hurry up!" Daryl practically shoved him out.

The next doctor followed shortly, then Sasha jumped. Darci climbed the window pane, and looked down. Once she was sure no one was in the way, she jumped. It was a shock, and she felt her legs almost give way. She stumbled, and leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to revive. Darci moved aside for Glenn to jump. After Glenn, Daryl came down.

Darci turned her head, and almost fainted. One side of the road right outside the alley was just _full_ of 'Nightmares. "Come on!" Sasha began to lead the way to the truck.

Darci was right by her side, and gasped when a 'Nightmare tried to grab her. She quickly pulled out one of her daggers, and stabbed it. As she did so, the blade broke from it's sheathe. She pulled the blade out quickly and dumped it in her bag as the 'Nightmare fell completely dead. She would fix the blade later. She continued, now behind the group.

The 'Nightmares behind them were getting riled up at their noise, and were trudging as fast as they could toward them. Almost to the truck they quickened their pace.

She tried to yell out at him, but Darci saw it too late; a 'Nightmare that was against the wall with broken legs, grabbed the first doctor, pulling him down.

He gave a scream right before it chomped into his back. His yell became louder as blood gushed everywhere. She froze with horror as the 'Nightmares behind them began to close in. It was almost as if she weren't there anymore, in some other world.

Daryl, obviously annoyed at her stupidity, grabbed her arm and pulled her, snapping her out of the faze. They reached the truck, Sasha and Glenn jumped into the back, pulling the surviving doctor up with them. Darci rushed to the other side, and practically launched into the passenger seat before slamming the door. Daryl was already backing out, and zoomed off back to the prison.

The Walking Nightmares were right at the truck, grabbing at it. But their efforts were in vein. Darci looked in the rear-view mirror to see the 'Nightmares falling behind.

She fell back into the seat, slightly relaxing. "How did we not see them before we entered the hospital..." she was breathless from their quick escape.

Daryl didn't answer, but asked, "Did you find any medicine?"

"Just pain killers." Darci responded, opening her bag to show him, "I hope the coming cold kills those things off."

"'Highly doubt they're going to be there. They're probably already scattered around the forest." He said flatly.

She guessed he was still angry with her stopping back in the alley. She knew herself she should be used to all the death, but couldn't help it. Daryl soon pulled to a stop in the road. That was when she remembered they had a stranger on board. Michonne had recently come up with the idea to ask strangers certain questions before letting them in the Prison. It was smart, in case they were about to let a killer within the prison. Darci just stayed in the truck while Daryl exited._ It won't take long, no need for me to get out._

She pushed some stuff aside in her bag before grabbing the broken blade. Darci pulled it out, and examined it. _Gonna have to make a new sheathe._ She sighed before throwing it back in her bag. She then grabbed one of the knives from her belt. It was the one she was going to give to Lilly. She grabbed another knife and continued her etchings into it.

After a moment, Daryl came back in without a word, and started the drive back again. Darci waited patiently before he said, "He's alright. His name is Caleb. He has only killed a few Walkers, and none of the living."

Darci nodded, "'Kay."

"You know you almost got yourself killed."

_Here we go..._ She rolled her eyes, and said in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry, it's been a while since I saw someone getting their flesh ripped from them."

"Yeah, and there were a few hundred Walkers on our asses."

"I don't need to be lectured, okay? I screwed up, I know. It just stunned me is all." Darci rubbed her eyes, as if trying to rub something off.

The only reason she had froze, was it was the way she had watched her family get torn, so she had thought for a heartbeat she was back in time, watching it over again. "Just be careful next time." Daryl said, this time with a strangely different tone of voice.

There was a long period of silence. She had shifted in her seat, and noticed some blood splats down the side of her shirt._ From the doctor... You can wash it off later.._ Without realizing, she tried to rub it off with her hands. The prison was coming into view. _Finally._ Darci knew it would be a while before she went on another run, especially a city. _What a waste... We didn't even find much. _Sighing, she tried to relax in her seat as they came through the opening gates.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Yay I got another one done within Two Months ;A; Hope it's okay!~ I enjoy creative criticism, thanks! C: Hope you enjoy another chappie!**


	13. Prank

Chapter Thirteen – Prank

Darci exited the truck, grabbing her bag. She then closed the door and saw Lilly running over. Darci waved, "Hey there."

"Hey―" Lilly stopped herself, looking at the red mark on Darci's shirt.

Understanding why Lilly did so, she explained quickly, "It isn't my blood."

"Oh.." Lilly seemed to relax slightly, "Then who's―" She averted her gaze when Glenn and Sasha stepped down with the doctor.

Darci saw that Rick and Carl were coming over. She jumped when Carol tapped her on the shoulder, "sorry?"

Carol smiled, "Did you get some medicine?"

"Uhm..." Darci trailed off, "Only a little, there was a problem."

The smile disappeared, "What happened?"

"'Nightmares, half the second floor of the hospital was covered with them. That's where we found him..." Darci saw Lilly going over beside Sasha, almost gawking at Caleb, "there was another doctor, but he didn't make it."

She nodded, "Sorry it didn't go well, glad you're all safe though."

Darci gave a smile for a moment. She then turned to Lilly, "Come on, Little Owl. Let's let them alone with the newcomer." she said quietly, leading her back inside.

She didn't know what on earth she would wear while getting her shirt washed, so she had to leave it on for a while yet. Lilly seemed like she couldn't wait to ask, and when they entered C Block, she blurted, "Is he a doctor?"

"Yes, he is," Darci replied, "his name's Caleb. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. Drawing with the other kids. Mrs. Peletier is now reading to all of us! Since we found that Library the other day, they found some cool books."

"That's very sweet of her," Darci smiled, "I hope you used your manners."

"Of _course_ I did." Lilly said, returning the smile.

Darci stopped at her room, "So what have you been drawing?"

"Uh.." Lilly stopped, "It's a surprise! You can't see it until it's done!" Lilly turned around, obviously excited.

Darci laughed, "okay, come find me when it's done then!" Lilly had ran off to the other block, looking for her friends.

Darci had went back over to the other room next to the entrance, and dumped the medicine on to the table there. Carol had just came in, "This is it, hm?"

"Yeah... I found some Tylenol at least." Darci shrugged, picking up the bottle as she said so, "I don't know what Glenn, Sasha, or Daryl found, though."

"It's better than nothing at least," Carol replied, looking through some of the bottles, "Lilly and Mika have been laughing all day in that Cafeteria."

"Lilly says she's drawing something special... Must be what they're laughing about," Darci shrugged.

Carol raised a brow, "I wonder what they could possibly draw that humors them so much."

"Well find out when it's finished," Darci smiled.

"So this Caleb... You think he's trustworthy?" Carol looked up.

Darci thought for a moment, "it's natural to trust doctors, but that could also be why he's got a doctor suit... It's hard to tell, but I think he is. He seems okay anyway."

"You said there was another?"

She nodded, "Yeah... While we were escaping 'Nightmares, he ran up right beside one that looked dead..." she trailed off.

"I'm sure there was nothing you could do, you managed to save his friend though."

"Yeah... It was just awful." Darci said, mostly to herself.

Carol began to take the medicine, "I'll go put this up. Your shirt could use some cleaning, do you have anything else to wear?"

Darci gave an awkward smile, "no, actually... I don't think you know where spare clothing could be lying around?"

"Sorry, no. I'll keep a look out for anything that's your size." Carol replied.

"Thanks." She picked up her bag, "Need any help?"

Carol gave a have laugh,"Nah." before taking the medicine through the hallway.

Darci went back into her room, looking around. _It's still quite empty in here..._ She thought up something, and went for her bag. On one trip a few weeks ago she had found a quilt. She placed it on her bed. _Shame Lilly didn't like it..._ She sat on the bed, and picked up her drawing book.

Just as she began to draw, she saw Lilly running by with Mika. She couldn't help but smile as she heard the two girls laughing. "You think she'll like it?"

"Sure she will! You said she would." Mika giggled.

Darci heard Lilly, "Hey Darci! We finished that drawing! Come look!" She stood up, and exited her room.

She almost ran head on in to Lilly as she came rushing over, "Look, look!"

Darci almost choked as Lilly held up her drawing. She couldn't help but flush. "Uhh..." There were two stick figures, one with a slightly red shirt―obviously her―and the other with a black-gray vest.

"Like it?" Lilly asked, before adding, "If you couldn't tell, that's you and Mr. Dixon!"

Darci gave a weak smile, "Its... Very nice..."

Lilly's smile grew bigger, "I remember you telling me that boys normally are angry when showing off feelings of care! So I decided to draw this for you! Mr. Dixon is _always_ mean-like toward you, so I knew he liked you thanks to what you told me!"

_I don't think so... I'm pretty sure he actually hates me..._ She was speechless, looking around as if to check if anyone was watching. "I'm gonna show Mr. Dixon at lunch!"

Darci snapped her head around, "Wait- What? Oh- No don't!"

"Why not?" Lilly asked with a mischievous grin.

"Just give it to me, I'll hang it up in my room..." Darci cleared her throat.

Lilly backed up, "gotta catch me first!"

"Lilly!" Darci began to chase her around the small hall, when she began to head toward the cafeteria, "Give me that!"

"Come and get it!" Lilly giggled, Mika following.

Darci was about to catch her at the entrance to the hallway to the cafeteria when Daryl came in from outside. She turned around, and just couldn't help but grow red in the cheeks. "Er- We're playing tag," was the only thing she could come up with.

He looked suspicious, and opened his mouth to speak when she said quickly, "I gotta go get her now, so, see you!" and ran down the hallway.

Darci entered the cafeteria, but couldn't find Lilly. There were other people there eating, so she guessed Lilly was hiding somewhere. She saw Michonne, Hershel, and Sasha over at one table. Walking over, she asked, "may I join you?"

"Of course," Hershel nodded his head.

Darci sat down with a smile, looking around. Michonne began to speak, "we're doing well on food so far, and the water hasn't clogged up yet. There are a few walkers gathered over at tower one, but it isn't a problem as of right now."

Darci began to shove their talking out of her head when she spotted Daryl coming in, beginning to walk toward their table. Her spit caught in her own throat when she saw Lilly approaching him from behind. She coughed violently, trying to get it out. Sasha raised a brow, "are you alright?"

"S-Spit," she let out another cough, "choke... I'll be fine." Darci let out one more cough before satisfied with it being gone.

Lilly tapped Daryl on the back, "Mr. Dixon?"

He looked around, a bit of confusion on his face. Darci was listening carefully, determining the best time to get out. She heard Lilly ask if he wanted to see her drawing.

"...Sure?" he replied quietly.

She chose her time, "Uhm, could you... Cover for me?" She looked at Sasha who, confused, nodded uncertainly, "thanks, gotta run."

Darci stood up, almost tripping, and sped-walked out of the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed her bag, throwing her book and pencil in, before heading outside. At first, she was going to walk toward one of the towers. Then she heard the horse neigh from a little away.

Thinking for a good long minute, she swerved to the stable that some of the other members of the prison built. She walked up to the horse, which was grazing in the small area it had to walk around. Darci put her bag down on the ground, and reached a hand out to it. "Shhh."

She began to pet the side of it's head, under it's eye. Darci began to wonder if it would be okay if she were to ride it around. _Probably not..._ As a child, she had always wanted to learn to ride a horse. It batted her hand with it's head, snorting. She couldn't help but laugh, "You remind me of my dog."

Darci went in to the fenced area, and sat against the stall. The horse walked over to the other side, almost as if wanting to avoid her. She shook her head in amusement, and opened her book to a blank page. She took up her pencil, and began to sketch lightly onto the paper. The rough draft of the horse's head began to look more and more similar to it. Just as she was sketching in the eye, it came over and grabbed her pencil. "Hey!"

After a moment of failing to chew on it, it dropped it on the ground. _You're a strange horse... Do all of you act like this?_ She picked up her pencil, and wiped the spit on her shirt. It neighed, startling Darci. She looked up to see it just staring at her. "What?"

It put it's head down to face her, and gently butted her. She began to pet it again, "Is this what you want?" After a moment, it just walked off to the other side of the fence and began to graze again.

She blinked before continuing her sketch. Darci raised her head when she heard Daryl's voice a little off, "Hey, Carl! 'You seen Darci?"

_Shit..._ She looked around and just pressed herself against the stall as if she would sink in to it and hide. "No, why?"

"Her sister drew something kinda strange.. Just wanted to ask her somethin'."

The horse neighed again, this time it's head over the fence facing where the voices were coming from. _Are you _trying _to tell them where I am?_ She grunted. She pretended she didn't hear them in case he came over, and continued sketching. "Hey, Flame." Daryl's voice sounded closer, and she began to wonder if he was talking to the horse.

_I didn't realize it had a name..._ The horse snorted at Daryl when he came closer. Darci couldn't move anywhere and buried her face in her book. "There you are."

She looked up as if oblivious to the fact he was there, "Oh- I didn't know you were there. Did you need something?"

"Did Lilly show you her drawing?" He asked.

Not knowing whether to lie or not, without thinking she replied, "Yeah... Just a few stick figures, she's getting a bit better I think."

"Did she tell you who they were?"

"No?" She didn't sound convincing.

Daryl blinked, looking at her as if trying to see deeper into her lie. She tried very hard to look innocent. He turned away and changed the subject, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"...Drawing." She indicated to the book in her hands.

"Does it run in the family or somethin'?"

She couldn't tell whether to be angry with this question or not, "No."

"Alright... See ya." and with that he gave the horse one more petting―muttering "good girl."―and left.

Darci just spun her pencil in her hand. She sighed out and looked up at the horse, "so... Flame, huh?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Hope the wait wasn't too long! I just saw Episode fourteen of season five =o Kind of inspired me to finish this chapter for you guys~**


	14. Big Spot

Chapter Fourteen – Big Spot

Another month had passed by; and Darci was appreciating the help of their new doctor, Subramanian. He was always honest and knew how to cure a good many flus and colds. Lilly never mentioned her prank to Darci after it had happened, but Darci never brought it up either.

Michonne was out on another trip-off to different places each time she went out-and sometimes she even brought back a few items; like Comic books for Carl and small snacks. She still didn't know why Michonne went out by herself but told herself it wasn't her business.

Darci was outside, checking the pipes that was in the small pond where they were getting their water from. She was making sure nothing was clogged or broken. After satisfied that all was well, she went back inside. Hershel wanted to have a meeting, so she was heading toward a room somewhere within in C Block.

After reaching the room, she realized she was the last one to arrive. She sat down in the closest empty chair, and put her hands together on the table. Darci was still wondering why Hershel even invited her to the council, she wasn't good at much, only helping with a few of their building—like fixing the broken walls in the back of the prison.

They began to discuss how Rick was going off to check the snares with nothing but his knife. At this time, Rick was convinced he shouldn't lead the group anymore, saying he was getting people killed.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Hershel." Sasha suggested.

"I think I will." He nodded. "He's going to need his gun sooner or later."

After that, they just tossed a few different things around, like how they could improve the fences or which areas on the map they haven't searched out yet.

Darci then brought up, "we're also running low on supplies—we're gonna have to make a run soon."

"I'll take a group up to that market we found last week," Daryl replied, "We have yet to scope out the place."

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along." Darci shrugged, "I wouldn't mind helping."

Sasha nodded, "yeah, I'll go as well."

Glenn and Maggie volunteered after them. Daryl stood up, "I'll go see if anyone in 'D' block wants to come; we can go tomorrow." And he left the room.

"I guess that's about it then," Hershel said.

Everyone in the room began to leave, Darci following shortly after. She headed to 'C' block, where she found Lilly putting something on her wall. "What's that?" she came over.

Lilly turned, "Oh, Lizzie found this cool poster in the ground outside."

Darci wondered who on earth would have put a poster in the ground, buried. "What kind of poster is it?" she pushed the bent over corner up against the wall, and saw it was the poster for the movie "The Sorcerer's Apprentice". She read the date at the bottom, "July 14th". _Shame it never got to show…_ She thought.

Lilly looked at her sister, "I wish I got to see it. It seems cool."

"Yeah," Darci smiled, "I bet it was."

"At least I have something to hang on my wall," she smiled, "Well, I'm gonna help Mrs. Peletier cook supper!" and with that, she ran out.

Darci looked around her sister's room for a moment. She almost couldn't believe it was a cell. They managed to get sheets to put over their doors for a bit of privacy. Darci exited the room and entered her own. She had most of Lilly's drawings on one of her walls, while the others were empty. She grabbed her knife-belt from the table, and began to examine each knife. Last week she had fixed her broken blade by taking an actual brush handle and breaking it off from the rest of the brush, then taping the blade tightly to it. It wasn't as firm as the other knives, but it would do in case of an emergency.

She pulled out a silver one—the one she was going to give to Lilly—and its unfinished markings. Darci grabbed another dagger and began to etch into it some more. The form of what it was going to be was slowly becoming visible.

_Can you not think of anything better to do?_ She stood up, putting both daggers back in their holds, and wrapped the belt around her waist. Darci headed outside and began to walk around near the fences. She saw 'Nightmares off in the distance, coming toward the prison. Some were already at the fence, shoving up against it trying to get inside.

Darci found herself climbing the stairs of one of the watch towers. Once at the top, she looked out below at the 'Nightmares who could barely be heard groaning. She didn't bring her sketch book but instead just gazed out at the forest.

Darci was yet again putting her knife belt on, preparing for the trip. More 'Nightmares had gathered around the fences, so a few of the group had to stay behind and kill them off before they towered the fence over. She grabbed two empty bags and put each on the other shoulder.

Lilly came into the room, "Good luck on your trip!"

"Thanks, Lilly. You behave yourself," She ruffled her younger sister's hair, "Play nicely!"

"Of course!" She giggled.

She hugged Darci before running out in a skip. Darci made sure she had everything and left for outside the building. There were two vehicles started up and Daryl's motorbike. She chose the more vacant one and tossed her bags in the trunk.

After squeezing in next to Sasha, Darci noticed that the newcomer Bob was with them. He nodded in greetings. She gave a smile and nodded in return before they started moving.

It wasn't too long of a drive, as they were eventually arriving at their destination.

She looked up at the "Big Spot" sign and at the hole in the fence in front of them. She heard Daryl explaining that when they first came here there were Walkers all along the fences and how they had drew them away with a boon box hooked to two car batteries.

"Alright, let's make a sweep," Daryl began to lead the way through the hole in the fence, "make sure it's safe. Grab what you can and we'll come back tomorrow with more people." He said as the others followed.

Darci stayed in the back, keeping an eye out. She noticed quite a few dead bodies lying around-which had been dead for quite a while she assumed, since they were almost skeletons now. She had her knife in her hand, ready in case anything ambushed them.

After reaching the big market, Daryl paused by the window and used his elbow to tap on it four times. He then said "Just give it a second."

Zach, Beth's boyfriend, said after a moment's silence "Okay, I think I got it."

Darci began to shake her head with a smile when Michonne asked, "Got what?"

"Oh I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn," he replied as he walked up and sat near the window.

"He's been tryin' to guess for like six weeks." Daryl barely moved.

Zach quickly replied with, "Yeah I'm pacing myself. One shot a day."

"Alright, shoot." Daryl turned to him.

He paused for a second, "Well the way you are at the prison… Yeah, your being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people. But you're still being kind of uh…" he put his hand in the air for a moment as if trying to find the right word, "Surly…"

Darci had to put her hand over her mouth to hide a small laugh. "Base swing here," he put one finger up, turning to Michonne for a second, "…Homicide cop."

Both Michonne and Darci gave out a laugh, unable to hide it. Daryl tilted his head a bit to look over, "'so funny?"

"Nothing, it makes perfect sense." Michonne said.

Darci was still laughing quietly.

Daryl replied with, "Actually, the man's right. Under cover."

Zach turned for a moment, "Come on, really?"

"Yup." Daryl nodded. "I mean I don't like to talk about it 'cause… There's a lot of heavy shit you know."

"Dude, come on, really?" Zach said after a moment.

Daryl gave him a look that told him he wasn't actually serious. "Okay… I'll just keep guessing." He rubbed his nose.

"Yeah you keep doing that." Daryl replied.

Just afterward, a 'Nightmare slammed itself up against the glass with a growl; another one following shortly after.

"You wanna do this detective?" Michonne asked, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Let's do it." Daryl said, walking pass her without acknowledging her tease.

Darci followed him in, killing one of the two 'Nightmares. They dragged both bodies out of the door. Sasha was near the entrance. She looked around at all of them, "We go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that you all know what you're supposed to look for. Any questions?"

Her brother, Tyreese, said, "Was there ever a time that you weren't the boss of me?"

"Yeah the few years before I was born," she smiled, following the others in.

After they made a check to see if there were any 'Nightmares around, Darci decided to take the backside of the market. She had grabbed a cart that seemed to have been abandoned there next to a shelf of pillows. She wondered what may have caused it to be left with quite a few things inside but the answer came to her quickly.

She noticed a bit of blood stained on the ground nearby and thought of what happened to who had shed it. Darci looked through everything in the cart, taking out items that they wouldn't need and putting everything else in one of her bags. She then began to drive it around the dark area, finding herself at what used to be an art aisle.

Giving a small smile she drove down it and took a few pencil packets along the way. She also grabbed a pack of erasers and a small sketch book for Lilly, since she was beginning to draw more. She had put all the stuff in her other bag so it wouldn't get in the way.

As Darci drove out of the isle she heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. She abandoned the buggy to find the source of the noise. Darci ran around a few of the aisles, spotting Daryl bent down with a flashlight next to a knocked over shelf with Bob stuck under it. As she came over she heard Bob say, "But my foot is caught."

"Alright, it's just caught. Come on, help me up." Daryl stood up, getting ready to pick up the shelf.

Glenn yelled out, "What happened?" from the other side of the store.

"It's alright, we're over in 'Wine and Beer'!" Zach replied while helping lift the shelf.

Darci quickly dropped her bags and came over, picking up the corner next to Tyreese. They managed to get one of the shelves back upright and off of Bob. "I was moving fast man, I drove right into the drinks," Bob explained, hand holding up the other shelf.

"Man you lucked out, if this thing came down on you the wrong way…" Tyreese bent down, getting ready to lift the other shelf.

Darci was already beginning to lift the corner when suddenly the ceiling split open. A 'Nightmare was hung from a few wires in the new hole to the roof, its guts spilling everywhere. In surprise she backed up letting go of the shelf. The others had reached them, Glenn saying, "Yeah uhh we should probably go now."

Darci quickly grabbed her bag to where she left one of her knives in and pulled it out. Daryl went back over to the shelf protesting, "Bob's still stuck, get him out of there!"

Michonne, hand on sword, replied, "We'll get the others."

Just then, more 'Nightmares began to burst through the ceiling, causing more holes. Darci flung her bags around her shoulder, quickly rushing over to stab one of them in its skull. Walking Nightmares were continuously falling from the above.

One fell right next to Darci, spraying her with blood as it splat to the ground. Its flesh must have been weak to have just exploded like it did. She backed up for a second before crushing its head with her shoe.

In the midst of all the roaring and falling 'Nightmares she heard Bob scream out "Hey!"

She ended up back to back with Sasha, stabbing at anything that came near. Sasha's gun ran out of ammo as she shot down another 'Nightmare. She had grabbed a long wooden pole from one of the shelves and stabbed straight through one's chest, then through its head.

Michonne was on Darci's right, slicing a Nightmare's head off. Darci looked up as another one fell through. Her heart sank. She could see what looked like a helicopter slowly slipping, beginning to crack the ceiling, "Oh, shit."

She still heard a few pistols going off from Glenn or Daryl's gun a bit away from them. Suddenly Darci saw something moving behind Sasha; a 'Nightmare was trying to come up behind her. Without a second thought Darci threw her knife, hitting the 'Nightmare in the side of its skull.

Sasha turned around surprised, and nodded a quick thanks before whacking at another one. Darci quickly grabbed her knife from the dead 'Nightmare before the three of them rushed back to where Bob was stuck. Zach yelled out, "Get Bob!"

Daryl pulled a crawling 'Nightmare away from Bob, and crushed its head with his shoe. Zach rushed over, turned his back to the shelf, and began to lift it up so Daryl could pull Bob out. Darci didn't see Daryl get him out as she turned to the sound of a very loud creaking as the helicopter began to slip further into the store.

The entire ceiling was now collapsing, Walking Nightmares everywhere. Just as Zach dropped the shelf to follow them out, a 'Nightmare crawled out from under the shelf and grabbed his leg, pulling him back. It crunched into his ankle, Zach giving out a loud scream. They all turned around to watch as it ripped the flesh from him.

Zach fell over, still screaming. The 'Nightmare was beginning to crawl over him as Glenn yelled, "_Zach_!"

It was too late. The 'Nightmare was already ripping out Zach's throat. There was nothing either of them could do as they watched him screech in agony. Daryl began to shove them toward the exit yelling, "Go! Go!"

Even though they had to leave Zach behind to be eaten alive, it was a good thing they moved when they did. The ceiling finally gave way as the helicopter fell down behind them, spreading debris and dust everywhere.

It was a silent drive back to the prison. No one said anything but everyone carried the same solemn faces. Darci was spinning her knife around in the back, examining the markings she had carved into it. She thought by doing this it would distract her from what had just happened.

Though it didn't work. They finally reached the prison with what little they had managed to get in the bags they all carried. They parked the vehicles in the corner of one part of the prison near the fence. Darci climbed out and closed the door, carrying her bag inside.

After walking into C Block she put a few cans of sauce and 'mixed vegetables' on the table there. She was completely oblivious to her blood soaked clothing and the hot sticky feeling of it glued to her sides. Carol came in and almost jumped, "Are you alright?"

"…We lost Zach." Darci grunted, "This isn't my blood, just another Walker's." she added after Carol looked at her blood covered arm.

She reached her room, leaving Carol behind in the other part of the building. Lilly was asleep in her own room, so Darci didn't wake her. Instead she left the sketch book on the table near Lilly's bed with a pencil and eraser.

After she was inside her own room, she changed into a new pair of clothing she had found a week and a half ago, then carried the others to where she could wash them.

After doing this, she just left them on a hanger in the back to dry, though it would take longer since it was already nightfall. Most of the blood came off, but she was unable to get the rest as it had partially dried into the shirt.

On her way back she ran into Daryl, who barely acknowledged her. He just nodded a greeting and walked into C Block ahead of her. She then remembered he said that he was going to tell Beth what happened to Zach.

Without even washing off the red from her face and arms, she found her way to her room and collapsed onto the bed. She could barely hear the muttering of Daryl talking to Beth before just shutting it out entirely.

She began to stare up at the ceiling, as she wasn't that tired. Darci closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't bring the same ugly end. Though the next day would probably be worse than this one.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait! It took me a while to get some motivation on this but I finally have it! C: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, hopefully you can expect another one soon!**


End file.
